Uncontrollable
by mistressofdarkness666
Summary: Uncontrollable: adj incapable of being controlled or managed. It explained these feelings perfectly. I, Jane; had a need that was uncontrollable...for her. Jane/OC Rating subject to change
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I came up with this story idea just a few hours ago and I'm in love with the idea. I do hope you enjoy the story because I want to work very hard on this story. If you love my Rosalie story you'll love this one even more! Enjoy!**

Story Begins

"I have to tell you…this shall hurt madam"

_My existence has always been uncontrollable_

"Please don't do this"

_I lived uncontrollably_

"You have too much importance to not madam"

_Cried_

"Stop calling me madam"

_But I never loved uncontrollably_

"My apologizes" I let out a blood curdling scream when his teeth sunk into my neck

I suppose I should explain_. _My name is Margareta Athena Constantine. That is my full name, no middle name, no last name; that's my full first name. Crazy, no? I was born on March 8, 1702 to a brothel working women named Elena…her name was just Elena; no last name. She was Spanish and English; her mother was also a brothel worker.

My mother once told me that I was named after her mother and grandmother; her mother's name was Margareta and her grandmother Athena; who also worked in the brothel. Constantine was the name of whom she guessed she became pregnant from but as a prostitute she could not be sure who my father was.

My child who could not be considered to be normal; no how could it be? I grew up near the sea in the Caribbean, people I considered family were dirty merchants and pirates. I learned to pick pockets from gypsy. I lived rather free; from the moment I could run I was in the streets til the light of the sky was gone.

"It shall be over soon" I suppose you're wondering where I am. I'm not quite sure to be honest; the only thing I feel right now is the burn in my veins. How did I get here? I shall let you know I must go back a bit though.

Earlier That Day

"Margareta Athena, awake now!" ordered my mother ripping the blanket from my hold. I groaned lightly and flipped over letting my peculiar Hazel eyes open. I looked over at my mother who stood over me in her under dress and her hands on her hips. "Get to fetching water child", she ordered and I sighed nodding. I flung myself from my cot and stretched. I stretched my toes; my feet were covered in nothing but old bandage. I was in nothing but my old under dress; I grabbed a brush and pulled it threw it quickly not wasting time with looking at my reflection.

I grabbed three buckets and slipped out the brothel and into the bustling streets. The port smelled off fresh fish, booze, and smoke; I loved it. I stepped through people toward the well. I hopped onto the wooden step and tied the bucket to string and rung it down.

"Aye! Morning sweet cheeks", a hand squeezed my back side and I shot around pointing my gun at the butt grabbing assailant. The brown bearded man held his hands up in innocence "Now Margareta let's have none of that", he pushed my gun down and gave me a yellow toothed grin. I huffed and turned around putting my gun back into my dress pocket.

"Something you need Captain Thomas", I questioned raising the last bucket into the air to be dropped in.

"Just seeing if you'll take up my proposition Margareta", my eyes wandered to the older man before I shook my head.

"You already know Thomas; my mother needs me at the brothel", I said calmly and he sighed.

"You're meant for something bigger than that I can sense it; you know my gut is never wrong", my eyes searched his and he reached over touching my hand. I shook it away and shooed at him.

"Get no I have this water to bring back", I lifted up the heavy buckets and walked away.

"Think about it sweet cheeks", I ignored him and returned to the brothel noticing a new group of men speaking with the women. My mother was twirling the button of a rather tall French Lieutenant. I noticed all the men stood in the darker corners of the room and were rather sickly looking.

"Madam", I turned around and had to look up to see into the eyes of a tall, pale Colonel "May I know your name", he purred out and I found myself entranced in his dark black eyes.

"M-Margareta Athena Constantine", I whispered quietly and he gave a fierce grin. I gasped softly when he raised my tan hand into his deathly cold lips.

"Sir", we both turned from our intense glaze when the brothel owner stepped forward. Howard was a filthy man but he would never go against what he had promised my mother on my sixteenth birthday.

_As long as she works she will not touch have to touch a man._

"I'm sorry sir but she is not one of the brothel works", he explained and the Colonel's eyes light up.

"Good; I'm simply speaking to her, I don't not wish for what you are thinking", he said calmly. The Colonel's hand slipped from mine and he inclined his head walking away.

"Get to work", hissed Howard. I cringed away from his lifted hand and scurried away. I worked all day as usual and when night fell I crashed onto my cot in the small cellar room. My mother would work the whole night; there was a large group and the men never just wanted one woman the whole night. I laced my fingers through my hair and lifted up to stare at it. A simple black; it shined like hair usually did but it was from grime not beauty. I felt myself drift into sleep and opened them again when wind brushed against me.

"Huh", I looked around confused. I lay in the forest with my blanket wrapped around me. How had I gotten here?

"You're quite a deep sleeper that could be dangerous…I suppose sleep won't matter much after this", I stared at the Colonel in front of me.

"You brought me here", I questioned. I stood up dropping my blanket forgotten on the ground. He appeared before I could blink and pressed me against a tree. I gasped and began to struggle.

"Forgive me madam"

And that is how we got to the beginning…or the end whichever you prefer. A new beginning to me wouldn't happen for another three hundred years.

**That's all I have to write for now. This story shall eventually be a Jane/ OC story. Why? Because it's should be illegal how much I have a thing for Dakota Fanning; but it's not illegal because were the same age. BWAHAHA One day she shall be mine….Okay sorry, had a crazy moment. Anywho, please review and I'll be updating soon!**

**-mistress**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Please review!**

"What if the Volturi hear of this Carl", whispered the human women looking around wildly in fear. The man, Carl, held her hand to his chest.

"My love we would have known if the Volturi came; after all I can sense them", her rubbed her cheek with his thumb. I watched in the tree swinging my legs back and forth. I was amazed they hadn't seen me yet; it was quite amusing.

I had worked for the Volturi for two hundred years of my three hundred years of existence; but I had never lived in the Volterra castle. I moved through the world killing and studying what the three Volturi leaders ordered. I had only been to the castle twenty times.

_Kill the man but bring the woman to us_

That was what Aro had ordered me to do. I had simply complied with an understood and the conversation was over. I was never one for small talk; I found it useless. Sure it filled time and I had so much time but there was no importance to small talk unless you were in person. Aro had complied not to try to talk my ear off a long time ago.

I decided to finally moving in; I had studied this couple for a few weeks already. I; honestly was already bored with their constant cuddling and making love. I hunted when they went into their intimate times; I had no interest in studying that. I swung my legs out and I flew down from the tree landing on the balls of my feet.

I heard the women gasp loudly and I smirked under my black cloak. I stood up to my full height of 5'5. I pulled my hood off revealing myself. "W-who are you", ordered Carl and yanked my cloak off and set it on my arm. The women gasped again hiding behind the man.

"I am Margareta", the man at me and the women clutched closer to him. I chuckled softly and gave them a bow. "Heard of me", I questioned.

"How could we not! You've been working for the Volturi for at least hundred years", he cried out backing away from me.

"Two hundred years", I corrected him with a pointed finger and a grin.

"I thought you'd be older…how old were you changed at…sixteen?" she muttered sourly. I smirked at her and nodded.

"You'd be correct madam", I purred out with a wink. I began to move toward them and they stepped back. I held up my hand in a stop and appeared in front of Carl.

"Run Elizabeth", she shot off into the forest tripping and I chuckled standing in front of him.

"She won't get away Carl", I leaned closer to him staring him into his eyes. He cringed when I leaned closer; I blinked and he gasped his neck twisting. He collapsed to the ground and I lifted up a match from my pants pocket and light it up. I dropped it and watched him burn. I wrapped my cloak back around me with a swoop and grinned. "Now to get…Elizabeth", I shot off into the forest following her scent. I moved quickly and she gasped as I appeared in front of her. She struggled as I stared her in the eye.

"Please", I rolled my eyes and moved toward her.

"Now Elizabeth; don't worry, the Volturi would just like to meet you", I blinked and she gasped her eyes rolling back into her head. I threw her over my shoulder like a pack of potatoes and took off.

Volterra, Italy

"Miss Margareta; welcome", I stepped out the elevator with Elizabeth struggling on my shoulder. I ignored the human woman who was the temporary secretary. Every time I had arrived in the castle there was always a new secretary. "Aro is waiting for you in the throne room", she informed me with the same chipper demeanor. I scowled at her positive attitude and walked into the long hallway I had walked twenty times.

I threw my head to the side and the door threw open. My hood covered my face well as I carried Elizabeth with leather clad hands. "Ah wonderful, thank you for bringing her!" cried out Aro. I could sense all the other vampire guards studying me. I threw the tied up human to the ground and she cried out.

She struggled some more trying to release her ties and I held my leather clad hand on the top of her head stopping her from struggling. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head again and she tipped to the side crashing onto the tile. "Thank you, she was quite annoying", muttered Caius from his seat. I bowed and lifted up my hands pulling my hood off.

Compared to a human I was exquisitely beautiful; not trying to sound self-centered but it was like that for all vampires. But compared to a vampire I was rather boring. My brown hair was styled in a half up half down; my hair was straight at the top but at the ends it curled loosely. My skin was pale and I had but one scar on my face; a small crescent next to my temple where a newborn had bit into me.

I was sure my red eyes were rather dull since I hadn't fed in a few weeks. My skin was pale but not as pale as other's since when I was changed I had been rather dark from sixteen years constantly in the sun. Underneath my cloak I wore a little under the knee length plum dress; the dress was v-neck and the short sleeves were nothing but thin cloth that covered the thick purple straps. Right under my bust the dress tightened revealing how large my chest was. The dress had a thick layer of cotton which was covered in a thin sheer silky material all over it. The end of the dress looked as though it had been cut so one side was longer than the other. Black boots that you could see your reflection in stopped right at my knees.

To finish off the look I had just several gold ringlets wrapped around either arms; I had owned them for over three hundred years. On my sixteenth birthday the group of gypsy's gave me a single one of their golden ringlets.

"Oh Margareta I am so happy you're here", Aro danced over to me and took my hand in his. He frowned when he saw my gloved hand. "Now Margareta you know I hate gloves and cloaks; take them off", he waved his hand at me. I bowed my head in understandment and took my cloak off with a swoop and pulled my gloves off; as I pulled off my gloves my ringlets jingled like chimes.

"Hello Margareta", said Marcus from his seat on his throne. He was slumped over looking so very sad. I inclined my head to him understanding his sadness. Didyme had been a good friend to me and her death was rather disappointing. Not that I would ever admit that to someone; I had perfected my ability to never show emotion; neither on my face or aloud. My eyes wandered to the five people in the room.

"We've had many other special guards added since your last visit", Aro lifted my hand up and his eyes light up as he read my mind. I watched him calmly as I allowed him into the barriers I had created around my mind. He made occasional noises of understandment. Aro pulled his hand from mine and motioned the five people nearby to step forward.

"Hello I am Felix", he was rather tall with brown hair.

"I am Demetri", he was much shorter with dirty blonde hair.

"I am Renata", I bowed my head to her and she gave me a kind smile.

"I am Alec", I stared into the red eyes of the boy with a nod. He looked about the same age as I.

"I am Jane", my eyes moved from his and I held back a gasp when I looked at the blonde beauty before me. She had rather cold eyes but with an angelic face and full lips. I bowed my head to her and she returned the jester. She also looked about the same age as I.

"I am Margareta Athena Constantine", I said inclining my head to all of them before returning my glaze back to Aro.

"Jane would you do me the honor of waking the girl", purred out Aro. Jane nodded and concentrated on Elizabeth. Her eyes popped open and she screamed in agony; I watched with a careful glaze. I took in the possibility of Jane's special ability.

"What is her name", questioned Aro to me.

"Elizabeth", he motioned his hand at me and I stepped over to her blinking. The ties flew off of her and she tried to drag herself away even if she still screamed in pain. I blinked and she couldn't move; Jane was continuing to let her wither in pain.

"Haha, it seems Jane and Margareta's powers work wonderful together", Aro said this with a delighted look on his features. "Now Elizabeth tell me why was your mate drinking blood from so many human children", Elizabeth spat in his face but before it could hit him it stopped mid-air.

"Thank you Margareta", he said calmly and I nodded letting her spit drop to the ground. Jane put more pain into the girl and she screamed in pain. Jane paused when the girl begged.

"H-he wanted to create I-Immortal Children", she whispered her voice high "He said he wanted to destroy the Volturi…where is he", she questioned quietly. Aro looked from her to me and her eyes burned with hate. She went to run at me but I blinked and she slammed onto her knees roaring in pain again.

"Yes well I see you don't have a special ability like we thought", said Aro calmly. His eyes ran along all of his guard til they stopped at me "You don't look like you've fed lately, be my guest", he said motioning to the girl. I nodded and I blinked when Jane stopped giving her pain. She struggled in my power as I held her head in my hands. She struggled wildly as I brushed her hair out of her face.

"I hope you burn one day", she whispered to me and I let out a chuckle. I inclined my head to her neck and bite into her flesh. She screamed until I had drained every single drop of her blood from her body. I pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the small amount of blood on my chin.

"Thank you Margareta", said Aro calmly. I looked up at him with my new refreshed ruby red eyes. "I have a proposition for you Margareta…

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please review. Toodles.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello. Thank you to those whom have read the story and favorite my story. I don't have any reviews but I am still going to update. Enjoy the chapter.**

"This shall be your room", my eyes wandered from the room back to the tall dark haired man. He wore a dark brown suit with an old fashion jacket. His hair was much darker then his suit but it could still be considered brown; his eyes shown like bright rubies.

"Thank you…Felix", I said remembering his name. He inclined his head and backed away before spinning around and leaving. I walked more into the room closing the door behind me. I looked around my eyes studying it. A vanity mirror with a table sat on my left with two doors on either side of it. In front of me was a desk; I lay my cloak on the chair that was pushed into the desk. On my right was a rather large queen sized bed.

"How odd to have a bed, when I don't sleep", I chuckled and pressed my hand into the soft bed running my hand along the silky material. I turned around and walked back to the first door in front of me that was on the right of the vanity. I opened revealing a rather spacious closet already filled with clothes of all different kinds of style and color. I closed the door and walked over to the other side opening the door. A large bathroom with a huge bathtub and a shower were there; a long sink with a mirror that matched its length.

I closed the door and turned to stare at the room. It was rather large but I didn't care; I wasn't much for lying around; from my birth to my death and til now I hadn't been allowed to laze around. I noticed a book sitting on my desk and walked over lifting it up. I chuckled when I saw the title "_Romeo and Juliet"; _love stories weren't my forte. It wasn't that I didn't believe in love but when it came to living room over three hundred years I still hadn't found time for it. I had my fill of flings but as time has went on people began to have more of an issue with the laws of being with someone underage.

A knock came to my door and I walked over opening it revealing a dark haired woman with…purple eyes? She gave me a once over with her eyes before grinning. "Hello, I'm Heidi", she held out her hand and I shook it.

"Hello, I am Margareta Athena Constantine; but you may call me Margareta for short", I stated calmly.

"That's your full name", she asked with a sparking interest in her eyes. I nodded and crossed my arm over my chest and leaning against the side of my door "Interesting, well I was wondering if you'd like to go to the library with me", I stared at her a moment with my blank stare before nodding. She grinned and grabbed my arm pulling me from my room. I didn't have the patience to get her to let me go so I simply let her drag me along.

As she pulled me along I questioned how I let Aro convince me into this.

Flashback

"_My dear Margareta, you've worked for us for two hundred years; I believe it is time you become a true Volturi guard", I stared at Aro as he spoke with my hands behind my back._

"_Aro; I am not one to settle down in one place for long", I told him calmly trying to reason him into rethinking his plan to make me a Volturi member._

"_You've worked so long for us; I think it is time you settle down, after all you've done your duty so well it would seem perfect for you to be a true member and not just a hired mercenary", he explained with a swoop of his hand "My brother's agree you'd be perfect to head the Volturi guard", I hid my surprise well the only thing that made it obvious was a raise of my eyebrow._

"_Well", I began trying to think logically for a moment. I had worked hard for the Volturi it was time I was given a reward for that. But I had become accustomed to my life style and it would be hard to break it._

"_You'd be perfect for the head guard member Margareta", said Marcus from his seat on his throne. I sighed and looked back at Aro who was looking at me with a wide grin._

"_Very well Aro; I accept", Aro clapped his hands together like a small child._

"_Marvelous! Felix take her to her room", the tall man stepped forward and motioned for me to go first "My dear Margareta you'll have your coronation tomorrow", he gave me another wide grin as I followed Felix out._

Flashback Ends

"So this is the Volturi library", Heidi opened her arm dramatically as I stepped into the double doors behind her. My eyes wandered along the tall book shelves that were filled to the brim with books; I felt a small moment of bliss run over me until Heidi dragged me more into the room.

"Must you be so loud in the library", I turned with Heidi to Jane whom sat in a plush chair with a book at hand and a glare on her gorgeous features. I pierced my lips into a thin line and straightened my shoulders my eyes wandering back to Heidi.

"Oh calm down Jane; it'll all be fine", she said calmly obviously her annoying Jane was a common occurrence.

"Heidi; the masters wish to see you", Felix said appearing in the door way. She nodded and disappeared with him; I was now alone with Jane. I walked over to the wall and let my eyes wander along the books. I found a random book and walked to the seat on the other side of the library from Jane. I threw my legs over the side and began to read unaware of Jane's eyes on me.

Jane's POV

My eyes wandered from my book and once again to the girl in front of me. I looked back down at my book my grip tightening on the book; I reread the line I had read ten times already. My eyes wandered back to her again and I watched her red eyes run along the page; her hand rested under her chin as she read. Her lips occasionally formed words; I let my eyes run along her body and down her long legs.

My eyes narrowed when a small smile grew on her lips. Aro was so insistent on getting this girl to join us. I had heard stories, more like rumors, of her before; she had lived during the time of pirates and was changed by one of the first vampires ever. She was apparently a marvelous tracker and fighter; she supposedly single-handedly killed a whole army of newborn vampires. As you stared at her now though you couldn't imagine her being dangerous; I suppose she was similar to me; secretly dangerous. The young girl looks made people think you were safe and innocent but in all reality you were a killing machine.

"Enjoying your book", I voiced without thinking admittedly regretting it when her fresh ruby red eyes looked up. They looked hazy as though she had just returned from a dream. She looked at her book for a second before meeting my glaze again. I felt like a stupid teen girl under her glaze; her eyes seemed all knowing. I grew angry at that moment that she might possibly be better than I.

"Yes, and you", she asked kindly with a new found interest sparkling in her eyes.

"Fine", I snapped and she blinked at my ill-kindness. She nodded curtly before shifting off the seat and spinning around toward the door; the book still in her hand "Bothered by me", I said coldly and she turned to look at me.

"You obviously want to be alone; so I'll let you be", she turned around quickly and gracefully stepped out the library the door closing behind her silently. I glared at the door by anger boiling. I found my dislike growing for the new girl but as my dislike grew so did my interest. It was rather annoying…

**That's all for now; please review. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I can't apologize enough for not writing in here but I had extreme writer's block with this story and I finally came up with how to continue with it a little. I also have to thank ColeOctober; her kind words about my story made me want to continue on. Also, she seemed rather interested in my stories and who would I be if I were to disappoint a lady. Please enjoy the chapter!**

Margareta's POV

"Margareta, it's time", I looked up from where I sat in the long hallway that made its way into the ball room. I stood up and followed Heidi into the room where Aro, Caius, and Marcus sat. Aro stood and smiled at me motioning for the human with a huge box to step next to him.

"Margareta, I'm so pleased for you to finally join us", he gave me a grin and the woman opened the box revealing my Volturi crest. He set it around my neck with a smile. "I know you shall think of the Volturi first and you will follow all rules that we order you to do", I nodded my head. "You will be a part of the Volturi guard but you shall also be the leader of the Volturi guard; congratulations", I bowed to the three of them.

"Thank you, I shall do my best", I told him calmly.

"Since I've known you so long I knew you would not like a party so I listened to your request; which I rarely do", he smiled at me and waved me off. "Now Heidi bring us some humans from the town", she bowed and walked away.

Later

I sat in the library once again reading another book about the werewolves that the Volturi had killed. I had been a part of taking out many of the werewolves; they aren't the easiest creatures to kill. The vendetta Caius had for them had completely destroyed the werewolf population. I was sure if they ever appeared again Caius would assure they didn't repopulate.

The door to the library opened and I looked up to see Jane gliding in with Alec. Ever since we had spoken once Jane had acted as if I did not exist unless I was giving her an order. I was in control of the Volturi guard now so I was not to be disrespected by any of them now. I could be considered fourth in line to rule if Aro, Caius, and Marcus were to be killed.

"Hello Margareta", greeted Alec sitting a chair next to me. I smiled at him and set my book down to speak with him.

"I presume your mission went well", I questioned Alec who nodded sitting down in a chair next to his sister who was staring at her book obviously faking her interest in her.

"Yes it did; I apologize for not being able to see your coronation", his eyes glanced down at the necklace on my neck. Alec had been kind to me unlike; who I didn't know til later, his twin sister.

"It's quite alright, it wasn't long and lucky enough Aro withheld his zealous manner to not have a large celebration", I told him waving my hand about.

"Yes; I'm curious, how did you stop him from having a celebration", he asked with a playful look in his eyes.

"Knowing someone for two hundred years holds its advantages Alec", I told him a small smile playing on my lips. I could tell me and Alec would be good friends; our similarity in age was obvious but also our occasional need to be playful was also something we shared. I could feel Jane's eyes burning on my skin and I tried to hold back the small amount of the enjoyment I got. I would be lying if I said I was not attracted to Jane. She was rather beautiful and deadly creature; something that sparked my curiosity. But her obvious animosity to my existence here and me being her commanding officer stopped me from speaking to her.

I didn't know how Aro felt of his guard members mating but I knew it was no point to ask since nothing would come of these feelings I had. They would disappear soon enough; I had the ability to crush pointless emotions that merely got in my way instead of helping me. Cool, calm, collected and heartless was what I needed to master my craft and hold my place in such a high rank in the Volturi guard.

"Miss Margareta, I've heard some rumors about you", I looked up from speaking with Alec to see Heidi sauntering in. Her hips swung too much as she attempted to use her seduction on me. I stared at her unaffected by this; I was no weak vampire and I was definitely not some overly hormonal human.

I noticed out my peripheral vision that Jane's upper lip was curled upward her eyes flaring with annoyance.

"Must you do that Heidi", snarled Jane as she turned her eyes from her book onto the vampire.

"Do what Jane", she said innocently with a giggle on her lips. She plopped unceremoniously in the chair next to me her eyes shining. I sighed and leaned back in my chair staring at their exchange of looks. Jane grumbled and went back to her book; Alec also looked a little irritated.

"So Margareta about those rumors", she purred licking her lips leaning closer to me. I kept my face blank not giving any emotion away; I felt slightly amused at her attempts to get answers out of me. "Did you really kill a whole army of newborns on your own", she asked me with a flutter of her eyelashes.

"I can't consider seventy newborns an army…too uncontrolled, an army would suggest control and leaders with plans", I said calmly staring at her. Her eyes widened and she stared at me her jaw a little slack. "No real competition with a bunch of slobbering younglings…only one got too close", I pointed my finger at the crescent shaped bite mark on my right temple.

"You took them all down by yourself", Alec interjected him sharing a similar look to Heidi. My eyes wandered to Jane whose face didn't show any interest but she was staring at me also.

"The human man I brought with me did serve his purpose", I said calmly.

"Okay one more question", Heidi shifted closer her eyes sparkling even more now. "Did you really have a love affair with Marie Antoinette?"

I let out a chuckle all of them staring at me clearly awaiting an answer. I leaned forward my face extremely close to Heidi looking like I was inclining to kiss her my eyes gleaming.

"What do you think", I said before standing up quickly and turning toward the door. "You'd be smart to not ask personal questions to a commanding officer Heidi; could cause unwanted problems for you", the door shut behind me as I strolled down the hallway.

Jane's POV

"Oh my god she had sex with a Queen", cried out Heidi when Margareta's steps ceased to be heard.

"She didn't say that, idiot", I snapped at her standing up.

"But what she said", she called after me as I stormed past her and out the library. I clutched the book in my hand a consuming feeling in my veins creating overpowering fire. I was angry and I didn't know why. The book binding in my hand snapped in two from the sure force of my grip as I tried to reel in my anger.

I didn't know why it bothered me so very much. The thought of Margareta having a "love-affair" as Heidi had put it disgusted me. I was disgusted she was with a woman but someone touching Margareta and giving her pleasure bothered me. I noticed a human servant shuffling toward me and I smirked wanting to let out my aggression.

"Pain", I muttered and she gasped dropping the glass in her hand and it shattered to the ground. She fell back squirming in pain her back arching from how she felt.

"Jane", Margareta's voice made my anger spike more and I pushed more of my ability into the woman. She sobbed loudly her tears streaming making me sneer for how weak she was. "ENOUGH", her voiced echoed out and I blinked the power pulling back into me. I turned to her a glare on my face. The feeling burned more in me again and I sighed heavily when I saw the look she was giving me. "Keep moving", she ordered and I turned storming to my room the human flinching when I stepped over her.

I went to turn the corner to find Margareta standing over the human who was sobbing and trying to grab at Margareta. I snarled and slammed the door shut to my room when I got there. I took in an unneeded deep breath. This wasn't anger, no; it was too strong to be anger. I slammed my fist on my desk when I realized what it was; jealousy…

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm considering changing this to an M rated story soon just due to possible cussing and some sexual situations. I haven't decided yet but I would like to know my readers opinions if they are okay with this story being M rated. Please leave reviews and PM me your ideas and/ responses to mine. Have a good day everybody!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good morning everyone! Thank you ColeOctober with the review! You just know how to get to a girls heart; complimenting her writing. Lol Anyways, please enjoy the chapter everyone. **

**Warning: it gets M rated from now! There is some lemony stuff in this chapter!**

Margareta's POV

"T-thank you so much", blubbered the human as I calmly carried her to the kitchen. The humans paused when I stepped in. The kitchen was only meant for the humans to eat in. They all quickly bowed obvious to my rank in the Volturi.

"Milady", whispered one of the men bowing low. I ignored them and their need to bow; it was silly I wasn't royalty I just did a job. I set the young woman down on the steel table in the middle. One woman gasped lightly and bites her lip; you could tell she was struggling to not rush over to the girl. I just assumed they were related. I blinked and her hands slid off my neck; I could hear their gasps as her hands hovered off my neck.

"I'm sure you all will tend to her wounds; her bleeding isn't something that should be around", I told calmly my eyes roaming to my blood running down her leg. My throat filled with venom but I pushed it back before turning around and walking away. I flicked my head to the side and the door opened and slammed shut behind me.

My boats clipped loudly on the floor as I made my way towards my room for some much needed relaxation. I heard a loud crash and paused as a chair went crashing through a door and slammed into the wall adjacent from the door. I raised an eyebrow and bent a little over to inspect what was going on from this room. Jane stood throwing things around her eyes flashing with pure anger. She snarled wildly and went to throw a dresser out the room but I blinked as Jane struggled to yank it off the ground.

"Jane", I said calmly and she turned hissing at me. She had allowed herself to let in the prey instinct as she charged at me. I sighed and caught her arms as she struggled against my hold hissing at me. I blinked and her arms snapped together as I threw her over my shoulder and let her door shut behind me. I threw her onto her bed as she struggled against my power. "Relax", I ordered her strongly.

"Let me go", she said angrily in a struggled voice.

"Only if you calm down", she stopped struggling and her stoic face returned. I sighed and let down my control on her. She slumped onto her bed and I shook my head turning away from her lifting up a chair she threw across the room and sitting it down where it belonged.

"I can do that myself", she snapped her eyes following my ever movement.

"I'm aware of that…obviously", I muttered staring at how exactly did she get a book lodged in the wall. I bent down to lift up a book and a growl filled her throat. I turned to see her staring at me with an animalistic look. I stared at her calmly till I realized it wasn't anger but she was looking at me with lust. I sighed and turned away making my way out the door to leave her to calm down.

"Margareta", she muttered her voice husky.

"You're emotionally compromised at the moment Jane; cool off", I said as an order as I left her room.

Jane's POV- (Warning lemony things here!)

The water poured loudly hitting my shoulders and wetting my hair as I stood in the shower my face filled with irritation. I was irritated that I couldn't reel my emotions in about the new Volturi Guard leader. I didn't know why I reacted the way I did when I could see clearly down her dress.

I licked my lips without thinking as I remember her perky breasts under that little plum dress. I questioned in my mind how they would look without that dress on her. My mind wandered to how she would look overall without anything on. I squeezed my thighs together as my sex began to tingle and throb. I had never had sex before and just because I was a cold vampire didn't mean I didn't have needs.

I glanced from where my eyes were trained on the wall the find my nipples pressing out as my sex throbbed even more. I leaned against the wall as I let my hand cup my breast and squeeze my nipple in my forefinger and thumb. I bite my lip letting my eyes fluttered close as I pictured Margareta's pink lips kissing and sucking on my breasts. Out of pure habit my breathe began to quicken as I played with my own perked nipples.

I let my hand trail down my stomach imagining it being Margareta's pale hand. I moaned in anticipation when my hand felt the tuffs of hair between my legs. I spread my legs open allowing my thumb to press into my clit making my hips buck upward.

"Margareta", I moaned quietly my eyes fluttered open only for a second before shutting again. My thumb teased my throbbing clit as I let my wander to all the things I could do to Margareta to make her moan for me. My middle finger brushed along my opening picking up the wetness that had pooled there. I finally slid my middle finger into my tight opening making me moan loudly. I slowly began to pump my finger in and out; I ignored that the water behind me had begun to turn cold as I slid my index finger in as well. I bucked my hips up to meet my fingers that pumped in and out of me. The water hid my moaning but the smell of my lust was in the air.

I began to pump faster when I felt my stomach began to tighten. I bite down on my own lip as I used one hand to pump and the other playing with my breasts. My hand shot off from my breast and slammed into the granite shower cracking it as I gasped even louder. I was so close to my release as my body twitched. My mind flashed to the thought of Margareta's pink tongue brushing my slit and I lost it. I dipped my head back as I curled my fingers in reflex inside myself. Colors I couldn't name even with my vampire brain flashed before my closed eyelids as I rode out my orgasm. I gently played with my clit to allow myself to calm down from what I had just experienced.

I let my forehead rest on the granite wall trying to calm myself. I took in unneeded breath again before finally opening my eyes.

"Damn it", I muttered cleaning myself off and stepping out the shower.

Margareta's POV

"You wanted to see me Aro", I asked him calmly as I stepped into the ball room. He gave me a wide grin that would surely probably startle any human.

"I have a mission for you girl", he told informed me waving his hand dramatically.

"Loner mission", I questioned him watching his movements.

"I haven't decided for you to go with; your ability alone is enough to do what I need", he said calmly with a permanent grin on his face.

"Aro", Marcus's quiet and sad voice echoed through the room. I stared at him with a blank stare but on the inside I felt sad for how dead he looked…even for vampire standards. He held his hand out and Aro grabbed it his eyes lighting up with interest.

"Fascinating", he muttered tapping his chin with his index finger. "I have found who you shall go with Margareta", I nodded bowing to him. "Be ready; you shall leave at dusk", I turned away leaving to get my things together.

Aro's POV

The door shut and I twisted to look at Marcus a grin on my features. "Are you positive Marcus; that she's their mate", Marcus nodded once before turning to look at the ceiling again. I chuckled and turned to look at the door. "Rather fascinating; they will be an unstoppable couple", I laughed loudly before turning to Renata. I whispered in her ear and she nodded leaving the room to fetch who I needed. "Fascinating in deed", I muttered sitting down in my seat and leaning my chin on my hand with a smirk on my lips.

**Oh! I wonder who Aro and Marcus are talking about. *Evil cackle* Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I think I may need a cold drink after that hot little scene with Jane. Please review. Hasta luego!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good afternoon everyone. Even though I'm only running on three hours of sleep I decided to write. A word of advice: don't let your friends keep you up all night in a tent, wake up the next morning sore as ever. Thank you ColeOctober for reviewing! Please enjoy this chapter.**

Margareta's POV

I growled under my breath as I struggled to put on those irritating jeans that people wore. I grew up in a time where dresses and skirts were worn; what can I say I was more comfortable that way. It seemed recently human woman decided to start wearing "skinny jeans". They were extremely gnawing on my nerves at the amount of wiggling I had to do. I sighed as I finally got them buttoned.

I hiked on a pair of black boots and a tight black shirt with a fleece blue jacket; even if it was unnecessary. I tugged my hair back into a ponytail and grabbed my bag filled with clothing for this trip. I lifted up my plane ticket and opened it staring at the words **Salem, Oregon. **I had been to Salem before to do a mission for the Volturi so it was no new place to me.

I boots clipped the tile loudly as I stared at the departure and arrival time. I glanced up finally when a human stood in front of me. I looked up to see the human that Jane had injured. Her heart was pounding loudly and I gave her a weak smile to try to calm her heart. A pounding heart meant her blood was flowing faster and making her smell emanate harder. In the Volturi the first smell of blood could mean death to that person.

Her heart skipped a beat and I watched as a blush climbed from her neck to her cheeks. I sighed inwardly; she was pushing her luck with all this blood movement she was doing. I pushed my lips together into a thin line and she stepped toward me; she was obviously quivering. I shouldn't have smiled since I know humans tend to react wildly to any vampire smile and how dazzling they are to them.

"I never got your name", she whispered. If I didn't have my hearing I wouldn't have heard her words.

"My name is Margareta Athena Constantine", I informed her and once again she blushed when I studied her face.

"I wanted to thank you…so thank you", I waved my hand at her my bracelets jingling as I did so.

"No reason for you to die because of one of Jane's outbursts", she flinched at Jane's name. I was certainly attracted to Jane but her outburst yesterday was totally uncalled for. I was her commanding officer and I wouldn't tolerate wild emotional outbursts. I didn't believe Jane had the ability to have a tantrum of sorts; she always seemed so cold and reserved so it was surprising. It was more surprising that she was growl at me with lust.

I had to admit it; it made me fill with desire but I ignored those feelings. I had lived for more than three hundred years I had learned to control certain aspects of feelings like that without resorting to any form of sexual interaction with myself or others.

"Well still", she seemed to hesitate before leaning forward and kissing my cheek. I raised an eyebrow as she scurried away. I let out a chuckle of amusement at how easy it is for humans so to be attracted to us vampires. I continued walking til I was right outside the elevator near the reception desk.

"Hello Miss Margareta", the woman said giving me a grin. I stared at her blankly at her until Aro walked along with Jane. I raised an eyebrow at seeing Jane in blue jeans and a normal purple shirt with a jacket. She was studying me as well with her typical blank face.

"Ah Margareta; you look lovely", he opened his arms wide and smiled at me. I nodded my head in thanks and he turned to Jane. "Jane will be your partner on this mission", I kept my face blank as Jane's was. "Your mission is to kill out a coven of vampires in the area who our feeding too closely in the city making people report sightings and question what's going on; I have set you up in a small inn outside the city limits", he explained handing me a folder with all the information we needed.

"Any survivors", I asked him and he grinned at me.

"Oh Margareta you've always been good to me", he patted my shoulder with a grin. "No survivors", he answered still just grinning like nothing. "Give yourselves a week there before you take them out", Jane and I both bowed and stepped into the elevator.

Jane's POV

I sighted in the uncomfortable seat in the plane; I couldn't control when my eyes glanced over at Margareta. She was leaning on her cheek on her knuckles her eyes watching the irritating movie about vampires that was playing for everyone; her eyes were staring at it but I noticed she seemed to be in thought rather than watching it.

My eyes studied her solid features for a while. Her hair was a smooth brown with black highlights to it; her lips a pale pink that were engraved in my brain forever. Her nose; as noses went; was nice with a long bridge that was straight with no bump in it. Her eyes were slightly almond shaped and were now a false brown from contacts. I wondered what her human eyes looked like; were they a beautiful brown similar to her hair? I could be certain her human eyes were probably just as soulful as hers now. I shook my head trying to stop those silly feelings I got when I let my mind wander to her.

"Excuse me; would you like anything", my eyes moved up to stare at the blonde flight attendant. Her outfit was too tight and she had a false tan obvious to my inhuman eyes.

"Water would be nice for me darling", my eyes shot to Margareta for calling the woman that. A blush flowed to the flight attendant's cheeks and she gave a flirty grin. She turned to her cart bending down too much in Margareta's face and handed her water bending to show her cleavage. I expected that silly feeling of lust to come back like it had with Margareta but nothing occurred, just disgust and jealousy for how she was acting with Margareta. How could only Margareta's body be my only catalyst into lust and unbridled desire?

"Here you go", she fluttered her eye lashes and Margareta gave a tight lipped smile before turning back to movie. The woman looked slightly dazed as she turned to me; I gave her a cold glare my power threatening to release. My anger disappeared when a cool hand brushed my neck.

"Honey, would you like anything", I stared at Margareta confused by her hand touching my neck. She winked at me from the eye the attendant couldn't see.

"No", I muttered and I tried not to hiss when Margareta's hand slid down my arm like a fire. Lightening shot down into my sex when Margareta set her hand on my upper thigh.

"Oh okay", the woman looked disappointed as she moved along with the cart. Margareta's hand disappeared and my anger came back. I was angry she was making me feel this way.

"Why did you do that", I said quietly hissing in a low tone only a vampire could hear.

"We're going to need to feed later", she said nonchalantly pulling out a book from her side and lifted it up.

"What?" I said confused which only fueled my anger more.

"The woman assumes I have an attraction to her; she will seek me out when you aren't around", she explained.

"So I have to find someone as well", I muttered and she shook her head. I became mildly distracted by her hair as it swung in a ponytail looking soft to the touch.

"No, not at all; we can share her", she said it was such normalcy I had become accustomed to with Aro.

"Alright", I said without a fight which I'm sure was surprising. She didn't look at me so either she wasn't surprised or she hid it well.

Margareta's POV (Warning some M-rated things happening right here!)

I rushed the warm water over my hands staring at it blankly until the bathroom door creaked open and in came the attendant from the plane.

"Hi there", she said with a small flirty smile on her lips as she leaned on the bathroom door. I gave her a dazzling smile and listened with amusement to her heart skipped a beat. I leaned my hands on the sink having to bend a little to do so. I stared at her through the mirror. She walked towards me slowly her arms behind her back. I looked down at the sink as I felt her hands slid around me from behind. Her perfume smelled repulsive but her blood smelled nice enough. "I know the look you gave me…I know what you want", she purred and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Oh? What exactly do I want?" I said in false innocence. She pressed her crotch into my ass before slipping her hand up and squeezed my breast. My lip twitched at her warm hands on my breast. She pulled at my shoulder and I turned to stare at her. She gave me a flirty grin as she pressed a kiss to where my pulse was supposed to be.

"I know you want me", she said with a smirk unbuttoning her shirt slowly revealing her bra. It couldn't really be considered a bra since it was see through lace. I stared at her breasts that were obviously fake probably silicon. "But I know you don't want to cheat on your girlfriend", she grinned and licked her overly glossed lips. "So I'll just let you watch", she stepped over to the sink hopping up on it.

She unhooked her bra and slid it off slowly letting it fall to the floor. I held back a grimace at her breasts they were unnaturally perky. She chuckled at I kept watching her undress not that amused at her attempts to seduce me. I was rarely amused with human women and their attempts at trying to make me want them. It was too easy to please a human woman when you were a vampire; they practically fell at your feet then.

She rubbed her own breasts letting out a little mew noise before hopping off the sink to slide off her skirt revealing her lack in underwear.

"No underwear", I asked her trying to hold back the amusement in my voice.

"Nope", she licked her lips again before hopping on the sink again spreading her legs open still with her heels on. Her sex was shaved and I just stared at her with a normal look on my face. She waved me over with her thumb and I walked over slowly. She grabbed my hands and put them on either side of her outer thighs. "I want you to see _everything_", she trailed her hands up her thighs. She let her fingers brush her clit and her hips pushed up and she moaned. I stared at her face as she let her eyes fluttered close and her neck fall back. Venom pushed up into my throat as I stared at her pulse. Her fingers slid into herself and she moaned letting her body rest on the mirror as she rocked her hips against her fingers.

The door creaked open and I watched as Jane stepped into the bathroom. She stared at me her eyes wide at how close I was to the masturbating woman. I shrugged at her and I heard a gasp behind me.

I turned to the woman who stared at Jane her eyes wide but her fingers hadn't let her own sex.

"Jane, lock the door would you", I told her calmly and the woman's face went from shock to a smirk.

"Oh so you both wanna watch; I'm okay with that", she moaned loudly rocking into her fingers more. She positioned her hand against the sink till she was practically riding her own fingers. "Oh yes", she moaned loudly and I cringed hoping no humans would hear her annoying squeals. I turned to Jane and she was still staring at the woman her eyes not giving off any emotion.

"Shall we Jane", I asked her and she slowly stepped forward. The attendant's eyes fluttered open a little and she grinned.

"I knew you girls would wanna join soon", she continued to masturbate her eyes staring at me. Jane dipped her neck back revealing her pulse as I slid down onto my knees. Her eyes widened as I grabbed her thighs letting her spread them more. "I like this", she purred until she began to breathe more heavy and I knew she'd be reaching her end soon. She began pumping faster until finally her body stiffened and I bite into the major vein in her thigh as Jane bite her jugular. She let out a strange moan and screamed as we killed her just as she reached her peak. Once she was completely empty of blood I stood up watching Jane pull back from her neck. Jane met my eye and I turned to leave the restroom.

"Why did you watch her do that?" she asked me. I paused near the door and turned to look at Jane who stood a little ways from the naked woman.

"I didn't touch her; besides I knew it'd be easier to get her alone if she was in that…situation", I explained before grabbing my bag off the floor and motioning for Jane to follow. Jane grabbed her bag next to mine and we slipped out the bathroom unnoticed.

"Aro won't be happy about that", she said coldly and I chuckled as we made our way out of the airport and into the street.

"Aro won't need to know", I told her with a smirk as I waved down a cab.

**Margareta is so evil! I love it. :P I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Review people or I'll get the Volturi on you. Toodles!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Afternoon everyone! I had a minute of inspiration as I was sitting reading so I decided to write once again. Thanks for the review ColeOctober. Enjoy everybody.**

Jane's POV

"Fifty dollars", my eyes glanced from the window to the driver of the cab. I quickly stepped out from the cab that reeked of alcohol among other things. I heard the rustle of the money as Margareta handed the man the money before sliding out the back. We grabbed our suitcases and the cab driver drove off.

"Nice place", Margareta said calmly to the inn we stood at. It was large more a mansion than a home. Margareta climbed up the steps onto the wraparound porch of the white painted inn. She knocked on the door and it pulled open revealing a gray haired woman in a 1940's dress. She gave us a grin with her obvious false teeth.

"You must be Maggie and Janie Constantine", I glanced over at Margareta who met my glaze. Margareta turned back to the woman with a small smile.

"Yes ma'am, that's us", the woman nodded happily and motioned for us to come forward. We stepped into the foyer that had been constructed into a office of sorts. The room to my left was a living area. There were steps in front of me with a small hallway of the left of it.

"Here's your key; if you go down that big hallway there's a kitchen, you're room if up the stairs on the left", she pointed to each thing as she spoke. "If you need anything just call on the phone and we'll see if we can accommodate you", I stared at this woman with a cold look while Margareta was courteous but not overly friendly.

That seemed to just be who Margareta was; courteous but not too kind. It seemed she was nice so she didn't scare humans but not too nice for the humans to ask questions. From what I had seen so far, Margareta had the ability to not just charm my lust but any young human women.

"Billie, get your butt out here and help these women", a young man about eighteen came down the hallway. His blonde hair was greasy back and he wore what humans called a wife beater with dirty jeans. He was wiping his hands on a red rag.

"Hello ladies", he gave a straight teethed smile at Margareta. Margareta turned to get the key from the woman and I saw him look her up and down licking his lips. He met my eyes and I gave him a cold glare while he just smirked in response. He grabbed the bags and motioned for us to follow him. "Ladies first", he said to Margareta but I caught her arm before she could get in front of him.

"You can go ahead", I said coldly and he shrugged making his way up the stairs as we followed.

"Here's your room", he kicked the door open and set our bags on the bed. "Hope you don't mind a single, all we have on this level of the house", we nodded not complaining since the bed wouldn't be used. "Well I'll let you settle in", he winked at Margareta and closed the door behind him.

"Irritating male scum", I muttered quietly making my way to the bathroom to wash my hands. I heard Margareta chuckle as I closed the door behind me. I washed my hands as the thoughts of what had occurred in airport bathroom came to mind. I bite my lip as I squeezed my legs together to relieve some of the growing pressure. That woman was disgusting and made me jealous but it was the look in Margareta's eyes that got to me.

_I could smell the smell of lust as the slide into the bathroom. My eyes widened as lightening struck my sex making it instantly wetting at Margareta leaning over the woman watching her masturbate. Her eyes were clearly darker under the contacts as her eyes stayed trained on the woman's neck. Her eyes were filled with blood lust but lust was there. Her face was always reserved unless it was giving a quick smile. I licked my lips as my eyes landed on her ass. She was bent to lean on the sink making her ass push out more in the jeans. Her shirt had lifted a little showing just a bit of her delicious skin._

"Jane", I jumped from where I was in the bathroom at Margareta's gentle knock at the door.

"Yes, I asked trying to keep my voice calm but cringed at how husky it was.

"I'm going out for a bit; want to come?" she asked me. I bite my lips as my sex became more wet reminding me of my situation.

"No, I'm fine", I answered curtly trying to get her to leave quicker.

"Alright, see you later", I heard her steps and her closed the door. I opened the door just a bit and quickly walked into the room and glanced out the window to see Margareta stepping into the crowds of townspeople. I sighed and my eyes happened to glance down at my shirt. My nipples were poking through just begging to be caressed.

I sighed and slid my shoes off lying on the bed staring at the ceiling as I allowed my hand to move up my shirt and cup my breast. My thumb brushed along my nipple as I slid my other hand down and unzipped my pants. I ignored my clit and pushed two fingers into my tight core moaning quietly. I let my head fall to the side and the smell of Margareta's jacket loomed on the pillow from where she set it. I took in a deep breath letting the scent take me away and I pumped my fingers in and out.

"Margareta", I whispered quietly as I bucked my hips up.

Margareta's POV

My hands studied the different books on the selves as I passed them in the bookstore. I stopped at the American literature letting my eyes read each title. I sighed and turned around leaving the bookstore and making my way back to the inn.

I hadn't found much very interesting so I decided to return early. I had walked past our targets home as I made my way to the inn. The smell of vampire was in the air and I could also smell that they had recently killed someone in the home. I sighed shoving my hands into my pockets stepping into the inn and up the stairs.

Jane's POV

I spread my legs wider pumping my fingers faster as I once again masturbated. The feelings of desire after the first time did not stop so I was trying again to make them relax. I tightened around my fingers moaning again letting my eyes flutter opened and closed.

"Ugh Margareta", I moaned loud enough for a human to hear as I imagined her fingers in my core. I curled my fingers finding that perfect spot making my hips raise and I shoved my face into the pillow moaning loudly.

Margareta's POV

I paused at the steps the smell of sex in the air; no human could smell it from here but I could. I moved closer to the door as the smell increased.

"Ugh Margareta", Jane's voice was loud and I raised an eyebrow at her moaning. I tried not to chuckle as I heard the bed creak. I leaned a little on the wall next to the door closing my eyes and enjoying the sound of Jane moan my name over and over again. I licked my lips as I let myself enjoy the beauty masturbating to me. Jane didn't seem like the kind to masturbate but I suppose she was full of surprises.

I chuckled and walked down the hall more before pounding my feet louder to get her attention. I heard her scramble inside quickly to look normal again. I unlocked the door slowly to allow her time. I opened it to find her sitting on the bed reading a book. The room still smelled slightly like sex but I ignored it pretending like I knew nothing.

"Everything alright Jane", I said with a smile.

**Another chapter out already. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Afternoon readers. I hope you all our having a good day. Thank you ColeOctober for the review; you're a very dedicated reader. Enjoy this chapter everyone.**

Jane's POV

"Good afternoon girls", I looked up from the carpet to see the inn owner and that blasted male standing behind the desk in the foyer.

"Hello", Margareta greeted them. I let my eyes glance at her wondering if she knew I had masturbated. I hope she didn't because I couldn't control that I had been saying her name. When she came in the room she gave no reaction so I hoped she didn't know what had occurred just seconds before she entered the room. If she knew she gave no way of knowing what I was doing.

"Slept well I presume", asked the blonde haired man.

"Yes we did Billie", I heard his heart stutter and he grinned at her. Margareta gave him a tight lipped smile before motioning to me with her hand. "We're going to go around town for a bit", she waved at them and let me step out the inn first.

"He's attracted to you", I muttered letting my irritation be in my voice. Margareta chuckled and I glanced over at her.

"Most humans are attracted to all vampires Jane; can't do anything about it", she said with a shrug shoving her hands into the brown leather jacket she had on. She wore a simple purple summer dress that stopped at her thighs and her boots. I had opted for black jeans with hiking boots and a button up blue blouse.

"I think he'll try something", I said through tight lips.

"Like he could actually do anything Jane", she told me looking at me from the corner of her eye. I nodded and we made our way toward the library. "We need to find all the information we can on this family; we're going to the archives", I nodded and she took two steps at a time to the library doors. She opened them and the smell of old paper hit my nose making me curl my lip in disgust.

"What is there name", I asked her not looking at the folder since Aro had only given it to her.

"The Margulies, very obvious they are of fair blood", she added at the end with a mutter. We stepped into the large archives filled with manila folders everywhere piled on the walls. We separated and began to search for the name. I found the folder and opened it revealing all the information of how long the house had been in the family.

"Jacques Margulies has been in the family name for centuries", I explained to her and she shook her head clicking her tongue.

"Talk about being obvious; I'm amazed Aero didn't rid the world of these people sooner", we talked in low voices so no humans could hear us. I handed her some of the papers and she was scanning them for any information as I also scanned the papers I had. It was mostly copies of the Census over the years and copies of birth certificates and death certificates. But if you looked closely it was too obvious to tell this wasn't some simple name being passed on their features were all similar just occasionally hair color and glasses were added with the fashion changes.

I lifted up a newspaper clipping with the words "Dead body found outside of Margulies home; Police believe animal".

"Not very inconspicuous are they?" I said sarcasm dripping from my words.

"I think we've found exactly what we are looking for", I looked up to see Margareta holding up the homes lay out. I shook my head and Margareta grinned grabbing the papers from me and putting them back into the folder. She placed the folder down but put the layout into her jacket pocket.

"Are we really going to wait a week", I asked her as we stepped out the library and into the overcast town.

"No, we've already been here almost two days; we'll wait two more to plan then we'll move forward", I nodded and we began to make our way toward the inn.

"Ah ladies you're back", the inn owner grinned happily. "I thought you'd like to have dinner with myself, my husband, Billie, and our niece Laura", I held back my sneer of disgust.

"We'd love to", my head snapped to the side to look at Margareta.

"Lovely, dinner will be served soon", Margareta nodded and grabbed my wrist pulling me with her upstairs.

"Why did you do that", I hissed angrily as we stepped into the room.

"We can't be suspicious; being loners would only put us into question later", I glared at her before storming toward the bathroom and slamming it shut behind me. I heard a sigh from outside the door and the creak of the floor boards. A knock on the door and it opening filled my ears as I sat on the floor glaring at the bathtub.

"My aunt said the food is ready", I sneered at the voice of the boy.

"Thank you Billie, we'll be down soon", the door creaked but I heard a hand slam on the door. I narrowed my eyes listening closer to Billie's breathing.

"You're very beautiful you know that", I heard him tell her quietly and I growled softly my fist tightening into a ball.

"Thank you", I heard Margareta her voice empty of any feeling.

"You should let me take you out", the room was filled with silence.

"Sorry Billie but I don't like you like that; now I'll see you at dinner", the door slammed shut and I heard Margareta sigh. Her steps became louder as she came toward the bathroom door. She gently knocked and I stood up opening it.

"I told you", I said simply slipping past her trying to ignore her scent that filled my nostrils and threatened to make me go mad with ecstasy.

"I'm aware Jane; he's harmless though", she waved me off and slid her jacket off revealing the small sleeves on the jacket and her silky and slightly muscular arms. I swallowed and turned away to glare at the wall. "Let's go", I followed her out the room and down stairs to the back of the house where the kitchen and dining room were.

Margareta's POV

I crossed my legs as I sat down at the large table. Jane sat across from me while the girl Laura sat next to me and Billie sat next to Jane. The inn owner and husband sat across from each other. I picked at the pot roast to give the illusion some had been eaten.

"So where y'all from", I noticed Jane cringe at the Southern twang in the man's voice.

"Alaska, sir", I answered giving him a small smile.

"I should get to Alaska more often", I heard Billie mutter under his breath. Jane's eyes flashed with anger and I pressed my shoe into her ankle to get her attention. I shot her a look and she took in a shaky breath. Jane had been acting oddly but I just presumed she was embarrassed of masturbating to me. I had gotten excited to her possible attraction to me but I simply put it off. If Jane felt anything for me it would be nothing but lust; vampire women like me don't make love we just have sex. There's no emotion involved; everything is just…controlled.

"Thank you for the food", I said smiling at the woman.

"Oh but you both barely ate", I smiled at the young woman Laura who was smiling at me. I noticed her eyes glance at Jane with a longing glaze and a shot of anger filled me. I swallowed it down trying to control the territorial feeling I had. Jane was not mine but I was not accustoming to woman looking at her so; after all Jane's cold demeanor tended to make humans uncomfortable and weary of her.

"We're fine", I said in a darker tone trying to control the growl in my voice. Laura looked startled but I drew the anger back in and gave her a small smile. "Let's go Janie", I muttered and got up nodding to the two elders and walked away at a pace quick to humans.

Jane's POV

My body throbbed as I followed Margareta up the steps to our room. When we stepped in the room she paced back and forth a snarl occasionally ripping from her throat. Each snarl made lighting shoot my sex turning me on more and more.

"What's with you", I asked trying to sound like my usual cold person.

"Nothing", she muttered grabbing her jacket to storm out. I stepped in front of her and she growled wildly at me.

"You're emotions are compromised being in the human population could be dangerous at the moment", I reasoned with her but in reality I just wanted her to stay. It was pathetic my need for her presence and how much I thought about her. She stared at me a second her eyes narrowed till her face steeled and she twisted around and kicked her shoes off and moving her way into the bathroom.

I sighed and plopped down on the bed going to grab the book but paused when I heard the water rush. I gulped when I realized just a door was in my way of Margareta's naked body. I shuddered and closed my eyes trying to reel in my emotions.

"Damn", I muttered quietly.

**What shall Jane do? I love leaving it at a cliffhanger, I can be so evil. :P Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review. Later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Good afternoon everyone! Thank you ColeOctober and dulcesiita for the reviews; they are much appreciated! Enjoy the chapter.**

Margareta's POV

I closed my eyes as the water streamed down my face. I turned and let the water slide into my hair making it stick to me as I went to grab the shampoo scrubbing it in vigorously. I sighed gently as my mind wandered to the blonde beauty just a room away.

I had always been good at reading people but Jane was one way one second and a different way the next. She was obviously attracted to me since I had caught her in her ministrations but I questioned if it was just lust or was it an actual feeling. I didn't peg Jane to be one to fall for people, but I didn't exactly think she was one to be lustful; she had surprised me with that so who would say she couldn't grow strong emotions toward people.

I was always aware of my actions with woman and what I wanted from them. I only expected sex; why bring all those other emotions? I lived long enough to see them make people break. I didn't know if I was capable to love. I had come close to loving someone before but she pushed me away for she was of noble blood; she died though…for reasons not warrant to her but her husband. I had grown up in a brothel where love was not a luxury the women had there. The men did not come to them for love but merely sex and sometimes comfort for the issues most woman would not accept.

Was I capable of being in love? Could love actually occur in a world like this one? Or was it just class climbing? The vampire world was not like the human world; it was so much easier being a human. You hungered for life and happiness. When you were a vampire you hungered for blood and death; it was the only way you could keep yourself in this world. Many of us had been changed without being asked; so many of us held resentment now to the weak and fragile human existence that had been ripped so easily from our finger tips.

I had long forgiven that French Lieutenant that had dragged me from my bed and changed me in the middle of the forest. I had seen him once again after that during my time in France; I was with my lover and I almost killed him but she showed me that my time could not be filled with so much hate. She taught me to appreciate the human life. I appreciated human life but I also appreciated my existences enough to know that if I were to survive humans were going to die. Her death only solidified my belief that humans did not appreciate life and I became hateful for a long time. I moved on though and now here I was in this shower with a woman I was growing feelings for only a door away from me.

Jane's POV

I stared at the book trying to concentrate on it but my eyes kept wandering to the door. I shook my head trying to get my head together. I heard the door squeak and my head shot up. My eyes widened when I saw Margareta.

Her hair was dripping and sticking to her face. Jane gulped when her eyes trailed down to Margareta in a towel. The towel was being held by being held under her arm. Margareta's cleavage was out and water was sliding down in between it.

"Forgot my clothing", Margareta said nonchalantly and padded over to her bag. My breathing became more and more labored and my vision dotted with dark spots. A very human shiver went through my body and I couldn't help when a growl slid out my throat.

Margareta shot around her eyes narrowed and her shoulders tense. I could see the muscles in her arms and shoulders contract making me growl harder. I slid off the bed and was slowly making my way toward her my instinct controlling me. I was fighting to take back control the animal in me wanted to mate…badly.

"Jane", she warned lifting one arm up but her saying my name only made my sex wetter. My body craved for her touch and to rip that towel away and ravage her.

"Margareta", I purred and I swear I saw her shiver. Her eyes blinked as she tried to concentrate.

"You're not thinking straight", she told me but by now I was only a few centimeters away. Her back stiffened and she stepped back her breathing laboring too. I growled as I watched a water droplet drip down her hair and onto her chest. I inclined my neck and licked the water droplet up; my tongue slide all the way to her neck and the most amazing noise came from Margareta. I nipped at her neck and the noise emanated again making me throb; she was moaning…moaning for me.

The animal in me took over and I could only watch what I was doing. I took her arms and slammed them above her watching as her towel fell. She let out a growl and I returned it as venom crawled into my throat. I slammed my lips onto hers and we both moaned in anticipation. I pressed my knee into her core and she moaned loudly her bucking up to meet my knee. I snarled and began to kiss her neck as I rocked my knee into her sex. My pant leg was beginning to become soaking with her excitement.

My eyes darkened when her neck dropped open as she moaned again. I snarled and bite into her neck. I heard a gasp of pain and before I knew it I was flying across the room and against an opposite wall. A pressure was holding down my neck making it stiffen; it was close to being snapped off.

"CALM DOWN", she roared at me in an authoritative voice. Her eyes were dark with anger and lust; she snatched her clothes up and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door behind her making the room quiver from the force. I blinked and slid down onto my knees when the pressure disappeared from my neck. I slammed my palm against my forehead in anger.

Margareta's POV

I tugged my jacket on my eyes blank as was my expression on my face. I stared at myself in the mirror my eyes darker behind the contacts from the situation that had happened. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it but I didn't exactly like one of my Volturi guard members attacking me for sex. I didn't like others taking control during sex. I liked the control and would do what I had to, to keep that control.

I stepped out the bathroom my arms slid into my jacket pockets and I walked passed Jane and grabbed my shoes slipping them on.

"Margareta", she started but I held my hand up my face blank and hard.

"We've waited too long; we're going to attack them tonight and then getting back to Italy; understand?" I had to gain control back even if that meant being cold to her. I wasn't going to allow her to have any place in my heart; not when I had a job to do. I would handle my feelings for her when we were done with our mission. I didn't make myself who I was with allowing emotions to be in the way.

"When do we go", she asked standing up with her back pain straight.

"At dusk", I twisted around grabbing the folder I had and left the room quickly.

**Ohhh, such a sexy scene and then it gets so cold! No worries I'm sure there will be more scenes like that. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Good morning everyone! Thank you so much ColeOctober and dulcesiita for the reviews. I know both of you expressed you're excited for them to get together; don't worry it might happen sooner than you think. :P**

**Enjoy.**

Margareta's POV

The wind blew gently and I closed my eyes letting it sweep my hair gently. My head lay back on the tree I sat under; I opened my eyes watching the sun beam through the trees as it slowly began to descend from the sky. The sun crept through and I sighed as it beamed onto me. I closed my eyes as it hit my skin; I didn't need to look to know what I looked like now.

I had seen it a thousand times to see the glittering and the shine when vampire skin hit sunlight. When I was first changed I hoped to stay in the Caribbean but the bright and beaming sun stopped me. I couldn't hide my true nature in a place so sunny.

"Margareta", I looked up from the tree tops to Jane. Her skin also glittered and she gave no reaction to its sparkle. "It's almost time", I nodded and stood up. I motioned for her to follow and we moved along toward the home. I closed my eyes and listened to the noises inside.

"All five our inside", I whispered quietly to her and she nodded. The sun slipped out of the sky and the sky was a gentle blue now. I made my way toward the stairs and knocked gently on the door.

The door opened revealing Jacques Margulies; he had spectacles on his nose and a button up shirt with black slacks. His eyes moved back and forth from me and Jane to our necklaces. He stiffened noticeable before giving a small smile.

"Hello", he gave a small bow but Jane and I kept blank expressions. "Please do come in", we stepped inside and he whistled. Four other people entered the room; an older looking woman and three teenagers.

"Who are you", asked one of the teenage females. The woman hit her arm and gave a warning look.

"They are part of the Volturi guard", the older woman looked at us startled and I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Please do sit", he motioned to the chairs but we both kept standing as they all sat. They all looked rather nervous.

"I would like to speak to you privately", I spoke for the first time to the man. He nodded and stood up and motioned for me to follow him upstairs. We stepped into a small study and he looked out the window as I stood near the door.

"Is this because of the humans", he asked wringing his hands.

"What do you think", I asked him my face blank and my eyes not revealing anything. I had dressed in my usual dress with my cloak; my hands were in my leather gloves and my body was completely hidden in my black cloak.

"We have to survive; besides the humans are so stupid", he muttered staring out the window. I slipped closer to him in the blink of an eye. I stood behind him but he still said nothing. "Just do it", he whispered. I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them and he gasped loudly. I blinked and his head ripped off silently. I dropped his body silently to the ground to not alert the family downstairs. I lifted up a lighter from my pocket and when the fire light I dropped it the ground. The room roared up into flames it crawling through the room. I stepped out the room closing the door behind me.

Jane's POV

"Why are you doing this", asked one of the females. I said nothing just listened to the words between Margareta and the patriarch of the family. I heard the roar of a fire and they all shot up when they heard it.

"I'm not going to stand for this anymore", one of the teenage boys went to get to the stairs and I concentrated. Three of the fell the ground screaming in agony while the other male looked at me shocked. He roared and flew at me. I crashed into a wall making my power pull back.

I heard a wild hiss as he slammed me into the wall by my neck. I concentrated harder to get him to feel pain but nothing happened. I hissed in agony as he dropped me and grabbed my arm and my hair. My eyes widened as he began to tug at my hair. I cried out in agony when he ripped my arm off; his hands wrapped around my neck and I could feel him tugging.

"NO!" I heard Margareta scream and he went flying across the room. Margareta appeared in front of me crouching and hissing wildly. "Mine", she snarled and I groaned in pain as my arm attempted to reattach. I felt helpless as I watched the four vampires snarl as they tried to close up on us. When they stepped a little too close they all went flying back from Margareta's power.

"I'll kill you", screamed the older woman and she went to fly at Margareta but she gasped as her head ripped clean off. I glanced over and saw the fire was crawling down the steps and into the bottom of the house. Margareta disappeared from in front of me and I heard another snap of a neck. The fire roared louder and slid closer. I stumbled up trying to get my bearings. I held my arm in place since it hadn't completely reattached.

Margareta was snarling wildly as she held the male who had ripped my arm off and almost my head. "I'm going to make you suffer", I heard her snarl wildly. She ripped into his neck and he hissed wildly. I watched from the other side of the room when she yanked his arms off and dropped them into the fire. He lay there screaming in pain as she tugged off both his legs and threw them into the fire. "Have fun burning", she snarled yanking his head off.

"Margareta", I called to her the fire creeping toward her closer. She appeared next to me and grabbed my good arm. We slipped out the house and into the nearby woods.

I stared at the flames engulfing the home and I watched as the smoke billowed up.

"Jane, are you alright", she asked me and I turned to her.

"Yes I'm fine", I moved my arm around to prove it was reattached. She nodded and sighed looking to the fire in thought. "Thank you for saving me", it felt strange saying those words since I rarely did. Her eyes moved to look at me and she was staring at me in thought. I got lost in her false brown eyes and I stepped closer to her. She matched my movement and now we were just a few centimeters from one another. Her eyes slid from my eyes to my lips and I could feel myself getting excited. I tilted my head to the side and leaned forward closing my eyes.

It felt amazing when our lips met.

**Wooo, finally a kiss that Margareta initiated! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

Margareta's POV

"Is that everything", I asked Jane as I lifted up my bag. I shoved one hand into my black jeans and hitched the bag on my shoulder.

"Seems to be", she answered me from the bathroom stepping out as she yanked her hair into her usual bun. I dropped my bag and stepped over to her talking the band from her and brushing her hair back and into the bun. "Thank you", she turned and leaned forward kissing me gently. I nodded as I pulled back with a smirk.

The kiss in front of the house had happened and we hadn't spoken of why we did any of it but we were now kissing all the time. I had become so angry when I saw the man rip off Jane's arm I knew I had to not bite my tongue and just kiss her like I had been wanting to. I didn't know if we were in a relationship or not but whatever we are I was enjoying it. I was perfectly fine with the gray area; the black and white would be too confusing to express to the leaders.

"Let's go", I told her picking up my bag. She nodded and followed me out and down the steps.

"Good morning girls", greeted the old woman with a kind smile. I nodded at her with a usual tight lipped smile.

"We'll be checking out", I informed her setting the key down. She nodded and turned; Jane bumped her shoulder with mine. My eyes wandered to her and she glanced down at the table. I followed her glaze to the newspaper. **Margulies family dead in tragic fire.**

I smirked at her and she returned it. I bumped my shoulder with hers before returning my attention to the woman.

"Well thank you for being with us; it was a pleasure", I nodded and waved to her before turning with Jane.

"So when's our plane leaving", she asked as we made our way toward the city.

"In two hours; think that's enough to find a decent meal before then", she nodded.

"Yeah, we're not doing it your way though", I raised an eyebrow and she smirked at me wrapping her arm around my waist and shoving her hand into my back pocket.

"How exactly are we going to do it then", I asked shoving my hand into her back jean pocket. People glanced at us with judging eyes but I ignored them.

"Hunting", she said with a big smirk on her face.

Jane's POV

My hand slid along the soft spot on her neck where it was just a little colder than the rest of her. The crescent shape scar could only be seen by vampire eyes; human eyes were too weak. Her neck was smooth but it couldn't be considered porcelain for its hue was much darker but still beautiful.

"I thought we were trying to hunt", a hint of amusement was in her low voice. I looked up into her red eyes; the false brown contacts gone. I registered her words and slid my hand from her neck. She grabbed my hand before I could put it by my side and kissed my palm. She set my hand on my thigh and turned her attention to what was in front of us.

I finally got my bearings together and let my eyes wander to the four humans in front of us. They all sat around in a circle and had to be in their early twenties. My licked my lips as I listened to their steady heart beats. "You get two, I get two", I whispered to her and she gave a subtle nod. She slid onto the balls of her feet before just stepping forward and dropped from my view. I looked closely and she landed on her feet bent at the knee with a silent "thump".

I followed her moments and landed a second later giving off a similar noise. The humans were chattering too much to hear our drops. We glided through the woods silently like the wind. Margareta stepped into the clearing with me slipping behind the humans quietly so they had no way to escape. One of the human males noticed her and sat up straighter.

"Well hello", he grinned at her but she just stared blankly.

"Hello", Margareta said in such a quiet voice I could feel the humans shiver from its dangerous tone. One woman grabbed at the man's hand next to her looking frightened.

"Can we help you with something", the woman asked timidly as she stood up. They seemed to be struggling to grab their things to leave.

"Actually you can", she said in the same voice that even made me shiver but for different reasons then fear.

"I'm sorry; we would help, but we're leaving", she said quickly her heart beating faster. Margareta gave her a huge grin that was more mischievous with hidden reasons than kind.

"You're not leaving", I said behind them. They all shot around with wide eyes and I looked up for them to see my eyes. They gasped and turned around finally noticing the red in Margareta's eyes.

"Please; we have money", whispered one of the trembling women that was clutching to one of the men's arm for life.

"We don't need your money…we have lots of that; don't we darling", Margareta said with a chuckle her glaze falling on me. I grinned and nodded at her before looking at them again. "Listen, I'll cut you a deal…you can run and we'll see if we can catch you", the woman let out a squeak hiding in the man's shoulder.

"If you don't catch us", asked one of the men with narrowed eyes.

"We'll let you go; on my honor", she held a hand to her heart and another in the air.

"No", whimpered one of the women with tears dripping from her eyes.

"No? Are you sure about that", Margareta took one step forward and the women screamed. The group drew closer looking back and forth from the both of us. My hands were shoved into my pockets with a bored look on my face.

"OKAY; it's a deal", Margareta grinned and leaned on the tree next to her with her arms crossed.

"Okay, well go on then", she waved her hand toward the trees and they all shot off. I could hear the cries of the women and their heart beats pounding as loud as their feet.

"Pointless to make them run", I told her and she smiled stepping over to me with her hips swinging back and forth. I growled loudly my eyes darkening watching her hips. She gave me a grin and inclined her head. Her lips were so close and her breath blew gently on my lips. "Good luck", she pecked my lips and took off into the forest. I growled and sprung off after her; soon are legs were pumping and slapping the ground at a similar beat. The wind wiped against my face as we grew faster and faster with momentum.

I caught the scent of the two women who were stumbling along slower than the males.

"I get the red head", she snarled loudly and they squealed trying to run faster. I could smell the adrenaline in their blood and their frantic heart beats. The blonde wheezed loudly losing her pace; I pushed my feet up mid-run and leaped into the trees slipping threw them quickly. I leaped forward slamming into the female. She grunted and crashed to the ground with me on top of her. I could hear the screams of the female as Margareta caught her around the waist. "You're too harsh on your meal darling", she told me. She had pressed the female into the tree and she struggled as much as mine did.

Her nails swung wildly but did not even slice my skin; her nails broke and she shrieked like a banshee.

"Ugh, such an unattractive noise", Margareta said cringing at my meals squeals.

"Please don't do this", cried out the red head and Margareta turned her glaze to her.

"Can't do that madam", her accent deepened and I licked my lips. When Margareta fed her years in France would slip into her speech.

"Go to hell", screamed the woman under me. I caught her neck and pushed it back as she struggled. I licked her pulse point and she cried out.

"I'll meet you there", I purred out and bite into her neck. Her screams quieted as did the other woman's.

"I don't quite like you licking her neck", Margareta said her eyes a ruby red now. I shrugged and smirked at her. She chuckled and we ran off into the woods to catch the males before we went on our flight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you ColeOctober and Koona for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter.**

Margareta's POV

Jane and I walked through the long underground corridor and into the elevator. We stepped in the gentle music filling the quiet place.

"Are we going to hide it from Aro", she asked me. I turned to look at her.

"Hide what", I asked looking at her calmly.

"Our…relationship", I raised an eyebrow before smirking at her. I hadn't been in an actual relationship…ever; I usually just had lovers' never actual people I dated.

"I'm sure he'd figure it out anyways", I said with a shrug turning to the doors. Her hand brushed against my leather clad hand and I squeezed hers before slipping away as the doors opened. The irritating human woman gave us a happy grin but looked down when Jane gave her a cold glare. I chuckled and bumped shoulders with Jane. We made our way down the long hallway to the ball room our boots clicking the marble floors.

"Welcome back", Aro opened his arms happily to see us. We both bowed gently to him and he smiled at us. "Everything went well I presume", he asked. When we nodded he gave us a bigger grin. He held both his hands out; I slid my glove off and we both clutched his hands. His eyes narrowed as he searched through our minds. "Marvelous! I see you both have grown closer now; a great match in deed", he smiled wildly.

"You are mated now?" spoke up Alec from the corner. I looked at him before my eyes went to Jane who nodded at her twin brother.

"Congratulations", everyone said at once. Jane and I nodded in thanks to him.

"I suppose you both can move into a bigger room now; good thing I already had it arranged", he gave a grin and we bowed. "Get settled in and then return here; Heidi will be back with some humans very soon", we turned and walked away.

Aro's POV

"Their connection is rather strong for such a new couple…stronger than most", Marcus told me when I sat down in between him and Caius.

"Really…marvelous", I said grinning wildly.

"They will be an unstoppable couple", Caius told me and I turned to him nodding.

"Yes; their gifts together will make them very large asset", I chuckled my eyes closing for a moment.

Jane's POV

"Well it's much larger", Margareta said to our new bedroom. I nodded looking around at the two desk; two dressers and extremely big bed. "Wow, this closet is huge", I stepped behind her to the huge walk in closet.

"The closet is as big as the bedroom", I told her and she nodded.

"Let's see the bathroom", she slipped past me and into the bathroom. There was a double sink with a large tub and a shower right next to it. "Marble, very elegant", she said running her hand along the sink.

"Yes it is", I told her my eyes staring at her through the mirror. She gave me a full smile and I returned it with a small one; I wasn't one who smiled often. She turned and walked closer to me.

I leaned forward wrapping my arms around her waist flushing our bodies together; she kissed me wrapping her arms around my waist. I kissed her enjoying her soft lips; her hands undid my bun and my hair fell to its natural length.

"You have beautiful hair", she murmured against my lips. We continued kissing as she run her fingers through my hair; she rubber my scalp and I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling. My head leaned back as she took the opportunity to trail kisses down my neck.

"Thank you", I muttered and she smiled against my skin. Her kisses ran up and down neck as I squeezed her closer to me.

"Welcome", she whispered before kissing me again.

Margareta's POV

I stepped to the right of Marcus as Jane took her place next to her brother on the left of Caius. I slipped my hands behind my back awaiting for Aro to come back. He opened the doors dramatically walking toward us with a happy look.

"I have a surprise; we will be having a ball", I bite my tongue from groaning at the thought of this. I detested balls and that is one of the main reasons I kept away from the Volturi castle during Aro's wild moments of wanting to socialize. "I know you hate balls Margareta but this shall be your true coming out to the vampire world as the highest leader in the Volturi guard", he grinned at me. "Also why not celebrate the joining of two of my strongest vampires", he said his hands motioning at me and Jane.

"The ball shall be in two weeks so I know Heidi will want to go shopping with you girls; I'm sure Sulpicia and Athenodora would like to join you all", the females in the room nodded. I had only seen Sulpicia and Athenodora a few times when I was at the castle. I really only appreciated Didyme's presence for her positive attitude and kind words tended to work on you; I'm sure she'd still have knack for that even if her power wasn't being able to brighten people up.

"I'm excited", Heidi said with a large grin on her face.

"Now assure Jane and Margareta look lovely; after all both of them detest balls in every way", he grinned at me and Jane.

"I'll assure they look wonderful", Renata promised and Heidi nodded.

"Marvelous, make sure you shop tomorrow; it'll be an overcast day", we nodded and he waved all of us out of the ball room.

"This is going to be torture", I heard Jane mutter. I slid next to her as Alec was on her other side.

"It may not be too bad sister", reasoned Alec trying to comfort her.

"I agree with Alec; you never know", I was trying my best to comfort her even if I hated balls as much as her.

"You hate them just as much as I do", she defended and I chuckled with a nod.

"Yes darling but three hundred years of balls can get rather irate", I told her with a smile. She shrugged and grabbed my wrist bidding Alec goodbye as we made our way to our room.

**I apologize if this chapter was rather boring; I began losing inspiration as I wrote it. Please review if you love me…or Jane! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you ColeOctober for the review! Enjoy the chapter!**

Margareta's POV

"Do I have to come", I heard Jane's voice muffled. I turned from the mirror in the bathroom to see Jane's face in the pillow. I chuckled and appeared next to her jumping on top of her.

"Yes you do; you need to find a dress", I whispered into her ear placing her hair behind her ears and into a bun while she continued to lie down.

"Fine", she said and I slid off of her. I walked back to the bathroom and tugged my hair half up and half down. I tugged on the tight black shirt with the red ties that crisscrossed like a corset on the back. I tugged the jeans up Heidi had given me she said they were called "hip huggers". I slipped my usual black boots on. I walked into the bedroom to find her tugging her shoes. She looked up and I smirked when her eyes ran up and down my form.

"Don't hurt yourself", I told her jokingly as I grabbed a jacket and her hand. She intertwined her fingers with mine as we made our way toward the elevator. We stepped into the elevator and it was silently for a moment until Jane brushed my hair from my neck. I closed my eyes when she began to trail kisses along my neck.

"I think we're going to make them wait", she murmured against my neck as she hit the emergency stop button. She backed me against the wall as she began to suck gently on my neck. I moaned gently when she tugged on my earlobe. I ran my hands along her back and pressed my knee into her core. A low moan burst from deep in her throat; I shivered in response. Her kisses trailed down the v neck and to my cleavage where the shirt stopped.

"Jane", I murmured quietly as she pulled up from my neck pressing her lips into mine. I wrapped my arms her neck rocking my knee into her again. She moaned allowing me to slip my tongue into her mouth. She growled lowly cupping my breasts through the shirt. I moaned and pressed into her hand as we kissed wildly. We pull away breathing heavily looking at each other with desire.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting", she said her voice husky. I nodded and pecked her lips before slipping from her and making the elevator restart. I adjusted my clothing and fixed my hair. The doors opened with a ding and we were standing there holding hands.

"Got caught in between two and three", questioned Renata with a mischievous look on her face. Two women stood next to Heidi with solemn faces; one with brown hair and another with fair-hair closer to white than blonde.

"Hello Sulpicia, Athenodora", I smiled kindly at the women I rarely saw. I didn't not particularly like them due to their need to stay hidden inside the tower of the castle; it was terrible to say but if for some reason became leader I would push those two women out.

"Hello Margareta Athena; it's been so long", Athenodora greeted me. I gave her another smile with a bow of my head.

"Yes; too long", I said politely.

"Congratulations on your mating", Sulpicia added looking between me and Jane.

"Thank you", Jane and I said simultaneously. Heidi clapped her hands looking rather excited.

"Shall we go now", we all nodded and walked down the corridor and into the streets closing the hidden door to the Volturi castle and into the streets of Volterra. The street vendors bustled loudly yelling out in Italian to sell their products. We continued on ignoring many of the people that propositioned us. We finally found our way into a quieter and more upscale area. The streets were lined with fine boutiques for all different kinds of clothes, perfumes, and anything that interested the well endowed humans.

"This boutique looks nice", a rather large and detailed dress stood behind the glass in the display. The bell dinged loudly as we all stepped in.

"Ciao belle ragazze", cried out one the sales women greeting and grinning at us and stepping out from behind the counter. My eyes studied the many dresses that lined racks and walls everywhere. Heidi conversed with the women who nodded to her fluent Italian. I picked up some pieces of their conversation for I had spent many years on this Earth to pick up many languages.

"Will you help me find a dress", asked Jane as she stepped up behind me. I turned to her a nodded taking her hand and moving through the many aisles of dresses. We searched through the many laces and silks of every color and detail.

"Margareta what about this dress for you", I popped my head out from a rack to Heidi holding up a sea green dress with a plunging neckline and a mermaid style. I grimaced at the horrendous dress and she laughed shrugging. "I'm going to try it on; I like it", I popped my head into the aisle again and paused a rather nice red dress. I lifted it off the rack and stared at it; a grin slowly popped onto my face.

"Jane I found you a dress", Jane turned from looking at pink dress that Renata was holding up against her. "Try it on", I shoveled her into the dressing room with the dress.

"Hurry up Jane", Renata yelled out as I continued searching for my dress.

"What about this one for you Margareta Athena?" asked Athenodora holding something dark blue. I looked up from the racks and stepped over to her studying the dress.

"Go try it on", ordered Heidi. I looked up with a raised eyebrow and her eyes widened. "I mean, please", I smirked and nodded. I had become friendly with them but I was still higher rank then they were.

I slipped the dress up once my clothes were off and studied it in the mirror. The dress was strapless and blue; the chest down to the hips was scrunched and tightly woven around my torso. There was also a piece of cloth wrapped around the waist that created a tasteful bow at my hip; the ends of the bow dropped down to my thigh. The dress then fell normally hitting the ground barely. I smiled at my appearance. I stepped out and all the girls grinned at me. I stepped further out to Jane's back to me. She turned and I tried to not gasp at how beautiful she looked.

Her dress was also strapless by the trim on the top was lace and her torso was covered in different small crystals on it; it tightened around her torso showing her curves. It was a beautiful red that contrasted marvelously with her delicious milky white skin. The dresses skirt was far more ball room then mine but it fit her perfectly.

"You look beautiful", I whispered to her gently and she turned to look at me. I smiled when her eyes widened to my dress.

"I could say the same to you", she whispered into my ear. My eyes twinkled at her and I heard Heidi squeal.

"We all have our dresses now; I think its best we go shoe shopping then onto our way home!" she was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. I exchanged a glance with Jane who looked horrified at the thought of shoe shopping. I reached over and squeezed her hand gently.

**I love those dresses! I found the dresses I described online. I'm going to post a link of them on my profile! Please review if you liked the chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you ColeOctober and DuckLoon96 for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter! ****For the tango scene listen to Gotan project- santa Maria!**

Margareta's POV

My gold bracelets jingled loudly on my wrist in the quiet hallway; my black heels clicked loudly on my feet and the pieces of hair I had kept out of my up do swayed on the sides of my face as dad my dangling earrings. In the heels the dress could barely hit the ground so I didn't need to hold it when I walked.

I walked past the many servants who were fluttering about trying to ready for the party goers. I felt someone slam into me and I twisted around catching the human and the large glass vase of blood they had. She gasped and a blush grew onto her cheeks; it was the human I had saved from Jane previously.

"Oh Miss Margareta", she bowed looking rather embarrassed. "T-thank you", she muttered and I simply inclined my head in a nod.

"It was no problem; just be careful of where you walk", I turned quickly my heels clicking as I gracefully walked away. I tried to not smirk when I heard the rather dreamy sigh burst from her lips behind. I stepped into the long hallway where all the main guard members' rooms were. I stepped in front of Jane and I's bedroom; I knocked since Heidi had kicked me out when Jane was in the shower so we wouldn't see each other till later.

The door opened only a little showing Heidi dressed up it that horrendous sea green dress that showed far too much skin for my taste.

"What's the password", questioned Heidi with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Open the damn door…that's an order", I snapped and she pouted opening the door. I stepped into the room with a hard look to her and turned when the closet door opened. I gasped lightly to see Jane completely dressed; her hair was down in her natural waves and silver earrings sat on her ears. Her Volturi necklace sat in her cleavage and I licked my lips.

"Beautiful", cried out Heidi clapping her hands.

"More like delicious", I muttered and Jane looked at me with a hungry glaze. I returned it in equal hunger for her.

"No, no! Please; you don't want to mess up my hard work on Jane", Heidi protested and we both glared at her. She held her hands up in surrender and slipped out.

"You don't have your shoes on yet darling", I murmured and motioned for Jane to sit on the bed. I bent down slowly lifting her dress up to reveal her feet. I slid my hands up her ankle to her calf and rubbed her knee. I kissed her knee gently and a little higher to her thigh. She closed her eyes and bite her lip; I smirked and slid my hand down slipping her black heel onto her foot. I repeated my actions on her other foot receiving a moan when I kissed up higher on her thigh the second time. I fixed her dress and stood up holding my hand out for her.

"Thank you", she murmured and I nodded. She reached forward adjusting my Volturi necklace running her hand down the chain till she ran it along my cleavage. I growled looking at her my eyes darkening; she returned the glaze before kissing my cheek.

"It's time", I heard Heidi call out. We all stepped out into the hallway; all the boys looked rather sharp in their suits. "You all look lovely", Heidi said taking her arm into Alec's and walking out. I slid Jane's arm into mine and we all continued toward the ballroom. There was rather large bustle inside and classical music filled the room and the hallway outside.

"Let us introduce the Volturi!" clapping filled the room as first Renata and Felix stepped out. Demetri followed with Chelsea, Alec with Heidi. "And the new leader of the Volturi Guard Margareta Athena Constantine Volturi with her mate Jane Volturi", the clapping grew louder as we stepped into the ball room. A sea of red eyes was before us as people gave us kind smiles as we stepped down the stairs and next to Heidi and Alec. "And finally; the Volturi leaders", the clapping grew evener louder than before as first Marcus walked out alone. Then Caius with Athenodora in her tight turquoise dress then finally Aro who got claps and bows with Sulpicia on his arm in her crimson dress.

"Thank you all for coming to our special occasion", Aro stepped forward taking a wine glass filled with blood. The women from before stepped forward and all of us took a glass of blood. She stopped at me and blushed before rushing off with her empty tray. "We are here to celebrate Margareta finally becoming the leader of the Volturi guard; a well deserved place for her, she has been loyal to us for two hundred years", everyone clapped at his words. "We are also here to celebrate the mating-ship of Margareta and my loyal guard member Jane", everyone clapped once again. "Let us all enjoy the party; to the Volturi!" he lifted his glass. Everyone one repeated his words and took a drink; Jane and I inclined our heads in thanks.

The musician's returned to play the soft music as everyone began to mingle with everyone else. At the end of the ball room was a large area where people were dancing.

"May I have this dance milady", I said dramatically to Jane who smirked at me. I slid my hand to the small of her back and the other held her hand. We stepped onto the dance floor and I spinned Jane till one arm was wrapped around her and the other held her hand.

"Who shall lead", she asked me looking at us confused.

"We'll take turns", I winked at her and she chuckled at me. We twirled gracefully together; many vampires spinned to the music. We all seemed to be in a group dance for no one ever got to close to bumping one another but still were able to stare deeply into the eyes of our dance partner. The song changed and slipped into a tango. "Can you tango darling", I questioned and she shrugged. "I shall teach you", I brought her closer flushing my body to hers.

I spinned her slowly then pulled her toward me pushing my leg into hers making her step back; we repeated this motion to the slow beginning of the song. I picked up speed of pushing her back farther and farther till the song changed. I rocked our hips from side to side; then used my power to control Jane's movements. I spinned Jane before dipping her and flushing our bodies together again; our left arms kicked out and our faces pressed together as we did the typical tango walk to the left.

We paused flushing together again and Jane wrapped her leg around my waist; I dipped her neck back then she brought her neck up quickly as we spinned together. Our hips rocked from side to side as we stared deeply into each other's eyes. I spinned her rather quickly before dipping her back as the song ended. Clapping and cheering filled the air as I brought Jane up and spinned her again; we both bowed to the clapping.

"Beautiful", cried out Aro clapping happily.

"Where did you learn to tango", Jane asked me as we swayed to another song. My thumb brushed against the skin revealed on her back.

"I lived for a rather long time in Spain when I was on a mission for Aro; I did take time to enjoy myself while I was there", I whispered into her ear. She leaned closer to me as we danced. For the rest of the night we danced and spoke enjoying the company of each other and no one else's.

**Awe. Wasn't that cute! I love the tango; I really want to learn how to do it but I don't think I could do it with some stranger. Definitely would have to be with someone I was dating. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you ColeOctober for the review! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Warning: A lemon is in this chapter!**

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight", I murmured into Jane's ear as I brushed my lips against her neck. She purred in enjoyment when my tongue flicked out over her collarbone. She gasped loudly when I tugged on her earlobe.

"You're a tease", she growled loudly when I slipped away from her to change. I shrugged with a smirk on my face and I glided into the closet to change out of the dress. I slipped the dress off leaving myself in my underwear and strapless bra. I closed my eyes when Jane's arm slipped around my waist kissing my shoulder blades. "A door isn't going to be in my way", she growled her whole body rumbling with it. I turned around to find her in nothing but her underwear. My eyes slid down her bare form; her breasts were perky and milky white. I licked my lips as my eyes trailed farther down her smooth stomach to the black underwear.

"Jane", I growled taking in her skin with a hungry glaze. I reached out and cupped her soft breast in my hand. She shivered her eyes closing; my thumb brushed over nipple that automatically hardened.

"Margareta", she slammed her lips into mine as we kissed wildly. "Bed…now", she ordered dragging me off into the bedroom. We crashed back into the bed kissing fervently. I straddled Jane kissing down her neck and to her breasts. My tongue slipped out running along her nipple; she moaned loudly her back arching.

She pulled me up by my shoulder to kiss me her hands slithering around my back popping my bra open and flinging it somewhere in the room. I moaned loudly when her tongue brushed my breast; her hand massaging them. Her kisses trailed down my stomach and her thumb hooked around my underwear pulling them down in a swift movement. She slid up my body slowly assuring that her breasts pressed into mine.

"Tease", I growled loudly flipping her over. I ran my hands up her thighs sliding them slowly upward till I met the material of her underwear. I tugged at them and she lifted her hips for me to pull them off. I kissed both of her hips before spreading her legs. I brushed gentle kisses up her thighs before looking up to meet her eyes. They were dark with desire as I brushed my fingers along her slit making her gasp and her hips jolt upward.

"Margareta", she breathed out heavily. I brushed my thumb slowly over her clit making her legs quake. I slid my nose up her body slowly my fingers teasing her opening. I stared her deep in the eye as she stared back her eyes half lidded with need. I let my finger enter her slowly her eyes slipping closed. I caressed her brow with my other hand as I slowly began to pump.

She gasped her eyes fluttering open when I added another finger.

"Faster", she said in a gasp her hips meeting my thrusts as I pumped faster. I continued to stare at her different expressions as I continued my ministrations. "Don't stop", she begged. She moaned loudly making me shiver; I could feel myself aching with need.

"Jane", I begged and caught her hand slipping in between my legs. She moaned loudly when her hand hit my core. She didn't waste any time entering me with two fingers. I moaned my back arching pressing our breasts together. She picked up the pace I was our hips jutting out at a similar pace. I placed my forehead on her shoulder closing my eyes as I concentrated on her fingers entering me.

"I'm close", she cried out as she began to whimper in pleasure.

"Cum for me", I ordered tugging on her earlobe with my teeth. She moaned and gasped before her hips slammed up one more time as she clamped around my fingers. She screamed loudly and I moaned my eyes rolling into the back of my head as I hit my orgasm.

We both calmed and I slipped out of her rolling off of her and lying across the bed. She slid closer our bodies pressing together now; I intertwined our legs and slid my arm under her head so she could use it as a pillow.

"Amazing", she muttered staring at me. I raised an eyebrow and I noticed her look down. "I've never done that before", I tried to hide my smug look as I realized I was her first.

"Glad to please", I said jokingly and she chuckled at my words.

"How many…have you had", she asked me. I turned to my eyes to her to see her eyes curious.

"Hmm, four…counting you", I said simply and her eyes widened.

"Four", she seemed to be deep in thought. I concentrated on her and her words slipped out.

"Did you love them", I heard her ask.

"Why do you want to know if I loved them", her head shot to look at me.

"What; how did you know I was thinking that", I blinked and sat up.

"I just heard you ask", I explained and she shook her head.

"No; I was just thinking that, I didn't say it", I concentrated on her and again she spoke.

"How can she read my mind", I blinked staring at her. It was her voice but she her lips hadn't moved.

"How did that just happen", I asked her. She shook her head as confused as I was. I slipped out of the bed and she sat up. I put on a wrap dress and my necklace fixing my hair.

"Where are you going", she asked slipping out of the bed.

"To go speak to Aro about this", I said about to walk away. She caught my hand and I turned to look at her.

"I'm coming with you", she disappeared into the closet appearing in black pants and a purple blouse with her cloak on. I slipped my hand into hers and we walked out to go find Aro.

"Maybe he can explain this", I told her. She nodded as we made our way to the ball room.

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks ColeOctober for the review. Enjoy the chapter.**

Jane's POV

"It's rather fascinating Margareta; truly", Aro's hand slipped from her hand and he grinned wildly. He leaned back in the plush chair and there was a roaring fire behind him. Sulpicia lay in a bed across the room in a silk robe. I kept my head down in honor of Sulpicia lack of clothing but Margareta paid no attention to her laying there barely clothed.

"I've never experienced this before Aro, does it just have to do just with Jane or what", Margareta asked her eyes concentrated on Aro's smiling face.

"Have you tried to read someone else's mind", he asked and she shook her head. "Attempt to do so now", he said waving his hand toward Sulpicia. Margareta turned to her and her eyes narrowed as she concentrated. She cringed a few seconds later holding her hand out to Aro; he burst into laughter before winking at Sulpicia. "It seems you have the ability to use a sort of mental telekinesis on people; similar to your physical telekinesis, of course I know you've had the ability to make a person's nervous system shut down to pass out", Aro nodded a few times. "It's extremely amazing to say the least", he smiled. I remembered when she first stepped into the ball room and that irritating woman she made pass out with just a touch of her hand.

"Hmm yes", Margareta answered her face blank of reaction.

"Now; how about you go on now; my wife and I have business", Sulpicia gave him a hungry look and I turned away. Margareta stepped next to me and I slid my hand into hers; as she shut the door I heard a growl from behind it.

"Do you think you've always had this power", I asked her as we stepped into the guard hallway.

"I really am not sure", she answered her brow creased together.

"Well, I'll help you practice", I told her opening the door and pulling her inside with me. Our under garments were thrown around the room and the bed was a mess. Margareta plopped down on the bed rubbing her temples; she looked deep in thought.

"Is it true what Aro said about how you can shut someone's nervous system down", I asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"Yes; if I concentrate I can make the messages being passed from the brain stop making them pass out, not sure where it came from", she explained with a shrug. I plopped down next to her leaning onto her side; my leg intertwining with hers. I enjoyed when she held me but it always felt more amazing when we didn't have clothes on.

"Wow", I muttered impressed. "Is it painful", I asked her and she shrugged.

"I can't be sure; I've only used it on humans before and they aren't exactly for explaining after", I chuckled and nodded. She glanced down at me for a second before leaning forward and pressing her lips to mine. I brushed my finger over her soft cheek and she wrapped her arms around me holding me close in her arms.

I flushed my body to hers and she moaned loudly making me shiver; her moans were the most beautiful noise that could come from her delicious throat.

Later- Margareta's POV

"Master Aro", my eyes glanced from Jane to one of the guard members who stepped into the ball room.

"Yes", he asked his eyes glancing at him blankly.

"You have a visitor", Aro looked slightly interested his hand waving the guard member over. He took his hand before a grin broke onto his face. I decided to use my power and concentrated on Aro's mind; a flash of a horrid looking young vampire entered my mind I picked up the name Cullen in my head.

I pulled from his mind with a raised eyebrow; the only Cullen I knew was Carlisle Cullen. I had met him a few times when I came to the castle and he was staying there; he was a rather kind man with a love of humanity. I had heard whispers of his coven living off animals; it wasn't rather shocking to me or horrifying since I had lived off animals before. The blood wasn't as sweet as humans but it served its purpose. My lover in France did not want me to kill people so I lived off humans during my time with her; I also lived off animals my first years of life in the Caribbean when I had no way to leave but only hide in the forests. This time living off animals made me have amazing control near blood; I only allowed the blood lust to come when I was going to feed.

"Margareta would you please fetch the young man from the foyer", I bowed and spared a glance at Jane before slipping out the ball room.

"Would you like a glass of human blood", asked the irritating human receptionist. My boots clicked loudly as I pressed them into the ground when I stopped. I gave her a pointed look and she shut up her back stiffening.

"No thank you", he said politely but his eyes held no life. He looked terrible for a vampire; like all his reasons for living were gone. He turned to me and he seemed to be in deep concentration. I could feel a heavy push against the barriers I had created in mind against one's who tried to harm me with illusions or read my mind.

"I am Margareta Athena Constantine", I introduced myself.

"I know who you are, Carlisle has spoken of you often", I raised a single eyebrow. "I'm Edward; one of his adopted sons", I bowed my head in welcome to a fellow comrades family.

"Welcome Edward; please come with me", I turned around not looking back to see if he would follow me. But once I heard the click of his shoes I picked up my pace; I could feel him just behind me. The doors of the ball room were closed; I knew Aro loved his dramatics. I threw my head to the side and the door flew open. I heard a light gasp of wonder from behind. I tried to not smirk as I sauntered in with Edward at my heels.

"Master Aro; Edward Cullen", I bowed motioning to Edward. I wasn't one for calling Aro my master; no one owned me but for the sake of visitors I bite my tongue and did it.

"Thank you Margareta", I nodded and slipped into my place next to Marcus my feet placed apart and my hands interlaced behind my back.

"Edward; it's so lovely to see an old friend", Aro stood up opening his arms widely. "I see you've met the new Volturi Guard Leader", he motioned to me and Edward's eyes ran over to me. I could practically sense his shock. "I'm sure you've heard of Margareta and her many talents", Edward nodded his eyes cautious to me. I'm sure he heard of my ability to kill anyone and that no people who passed me made it out alive; but many of Aro's Guard were similar to me. We killed with a single order and held no remorse for doing so. To Aro his Guard was expendable; except the few with special abilities. The ones with gifts were like collector cards for Aro; he wanted to collect them all to be unstoppable.

"Yes I have Aro", he said with a nod his eyes moving back to Aro.

"So why are you here dear Edward; finally decided to join us", he grinned wildly and held his hand out for Edward to take. His hand slipped into Edward and he made a few noises. "What amazing control you have Edward to be in love with a human", I narrowed my eyes and concentrated. I flew threw Edward's thoughts quickly flashing through his feelings for the human girl "Bella". I was fascinated with his need for her blood but his ability to control himself.

"Fascinating isn't it Margareta", I nodded slowly my eyes not leaving Edward. "Margareta has the ability to read minds similar to you Edward; her telekinesis is very powerful to do so", Edward met my eyes as he seemed to be studying me. I kept my face blank not wanting for him to see any weakness in me.

"Perfect for the Volturi Guard Leader", Caius finally spoke and I stayed quiet.

"And the perfect mate for Jane", Aro added his eyes moving to Jane whose face was cold and rather dangerous looking. Edward's eyes quickly flashed back and forth from Jane and I. I read his mind again and tried to not chuckle at how dangerous he thought our mating was. I smirked at him and his face became more downfallen.

**Oh snap! Yes I added a little bit of New Moon in with this story. You'll be seeing more of Margareta on the book timeline. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you ColeOctober for the review! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Warning: Lemon in this chapter don't like/don't read**

Margareta's POV

"I'm asking for you to execute me", he whispered bending on one knee to beg.

"You have not broken a rule; an execution can't be done", Caius explained.

"My reason for existing is gone", he said looking worse and worse each second. My shoulders slumped remembering that feeling when my lover died; I hated humans, hated them with a burning passion for taking her from me. I begged for death but it never came to me; after all a vampire doesn't die so easily.

"I understand Edward I do; I mourn for you", Aro said placing his hand on Edward's shoulder. "But I'm sure Carlisle would not be happy if we were to kill you", Aro expressed with a raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps you'd rather another alternative", suggested Caius. Aro turned to look at him.

"Hmm yes", Aro grinned wildly. "Perhaps this grief would leave you with some time with us; we'd love to have you Edward", Aro suggested. Aro wasn't doing this out of courteous but more if he could get Edward in his clutches and in his grief convince him to join. He did the same thing to me….

"No Aro; this grief will never go away", he answered firmly looking irritated.

"I'm sorry Edward we simply cannot give you that; rules are rules", Aro said fanning sadness. Edward's eyes hardened and he looked angry. He nodded and slowly got up. "But stay as long as you like; I'm sure your journey was long", Aro added before Edward stormed out.

Later

"I don't understand why Aro insists on wanting to keep that Cullen", snarled Jane looking irritated. I squeezed some of the shampoo into my hand and began massaging it into Jane's blonde locks. She sighed and leaned against me. Her wet body felt good against mine as I lathered the shampoo.

"He thinks he would be a good asset to the Guard", I said simply pulling her back to wash the shampoo out her head after some lathering. She groaned in relief as I massaged her scalp.

"You have the power he has though; pointless for him to be here", she murmured. I kissed the skin behind her ear and flicked my tongue over her earlobe. She growled gently running her hand down my arm as I sucked on her neck.

"Yes but he's mastered his power, I know very little about mine", I explained after I pulled away from her neck. She turned around and pulling me closer by my shoulders pressing her lips into mine. She nibbled on my bottom lip and I pressed her into the shower wall. She wrapped one of her legs around my waist to hold me closer. I cupped her breast and squeezed making her moan.

I rubbed her nipple in between my index and thumb; before tugging at it gently making her moan against my mouth. I pulled my lips from hers trailing kisses over her breasts before bending down slowly making her leg slip from my waist.

I kissed around her stomach and her hip bone before lifting her leg onto my shoulder as I sat on my knees. She looked down at me her eyes half lidded with lust. I ran my thumb along her slit making her hips jolt up.

"Margareta", she breathed out gasping. I spread her with two fingers licking her entrance; she moaned loudly tangling her fingers into my wet hair. I massaged her clit with my tongue slowly teasing her entrance. "Please", she begged her hips pushing up to relieve herself of the pressure. I plunged my tongue into her making her moan loudly her fingers tugging at my hair.

I reached up a squeezed her breast making more of her essence pour into my mouth. "Don't stop Margareta…yes", she moaned her hips rocking to meet my tongue. I plunged my tongue in as deep as I could and pinched her clit making her scream. Her orgasm made her legs quiver as I licked her up making her moan loudly.

I pulled up from her and she stared at me with wide eyes. "Wow", she whispered and I chuckled. I turned to the shower head opening my mouth for water to pour into my mouth. I spit the water out as Jane's hands wrapped around my waist. She kissed along my shoulder blades her fingers drawing circles on my hips.

One of her hands slid up and squeezed my nipple making me growl. She chuckled and pulled my from the water pushing me to the wall.

"What are you doing Jane", I asked her as she tried to push my back to be horizontal.

"Bend over", she ordered with a growl and I shivered. She placed my hands on either side of the wall and made me spread my legs. I gasped loudly when she teased my entrance with her finger.

"Jane", I murmured and she massaged my breasts leaning over my body. Her breasts were pressed against my back making me shiver; I moaned when her fingers plunged in unexpectedly. My toes curled as she pumped her fingers faster making me gasp and moan.

"Come for me", she ordered flicking her finger of my clit making my eyes roll into the back of my head and me moan loudly. I pressed my hands into the wall so I wouldn't fall from how hard my orgasm hit me. I turned around once I finished and turned to fine Jane licking her fingers with a smug look on her face.

I glared playfully at her a second before laughing and kissing her; having to lean against the wall so I wouldn't fall.

Jane's POV

There was a loud knock on the door just as I had finished slipping my cloak on. I opened it to find Demetri standing before me. I raised an eyebrow and he stared at me.

"Master Aro; has called for you and Miss Margareta", I nodded and closed the door without any words.

"Margareta", I called to her and she stepped from the closet in her usual dress. She had just slipped her cloak on; it was a far darker than my cloak expressing her importance within the Guard.

"Yes", she asked clipping her hair back.

"Aro is asking for us", she nodded and she followed me out of the room. We walked at a rather slow pace for vampires as we made our way to the ball room.

"Girls; go down into the underground doors, it seems Edward will stop at nothing to get his execution", Caius ordered looking angry. I bowed and motioned for Jane with Demetri and Felix to follow. We walked quickly to the elevator.

After we stepped out I motioned for Demetri and Felix to walk out first.

"Aro wishes to speak with you"

**Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you ColeOctober for the review. Enjoy the chapter!**

Margareta's POV

"No rules were broken", I could hear the fear in Edward's voice. I could also smell the scent of a human whose heart was beating rather fast.

"Aro wishes to speak with you", Felix said now. I heard the crack of the door being broken into and the girl's heart beat slowed a little.

"It won't take more than a few minutes", Jane said stepping into the light. I almost smell the fear when she stepped up.

"Aro only wishes to speak to the very famous Bella", I finally spoke slipping out the dark. Edward was shirtless and clutching a brunette human whose eyes widen at me; she was the human Bella from Edward's thoughts. I kept my face blank and intimidating as I said this. There was also a pixie looking vampire next to Bella looking like she was ready to attack if she had to.

"Follow us", Jane ordered. I snapped my fingers and Felix and Demetri stepped behind them so they didn't try to escape. I turned with Jane up the steps and through the twisting corridors.

"Walk faster", ordered Demetri obviously annoyed by Bella's speed.

"Patience Demetri, we all know humans need their time", I smirked looking at them from the corner of my eye. I stared at Bella and she shivered making me smirk more; it was just too amusing to see a human who would purposely through herself into this world.

We stepped into the elevator Jane and I stepping in the front.

"Do you still have my shirt from the other day", Jane asked and I raised an eyebrow at her nonchalant talking. I had borrowed her shirt a few days before to wear because it smelled of her. The elevator music played in the background almost making it less intimidating for the human I'm sure.

"Yes, you'll get it back in a few days", I said playfully waving my hand at her. The doors dinged open and the irritating receptionist gave us a grin.

"Welcome!" she said happily and I glared at her.

"She's human", Bella murmured me finally hearing her voice.

"For now", Felix said I could hear the grin in his voice. I chuckled darkly thinking how I'd fight Felix to assure he didn't create that irritating woman into a vampire.

"Not unless I get to her first Felix", I said jokingly and he smirked at me. The doors to the ball room were closed again and I through my hand to the side the doors bursting open.

"Woah", I heard Bella whisper in amazement.

"The Cullens, Master Aro", I said bowing to him and stepping to my place next to Marcus.

"You must be Bella", Aro grinned opening his arms in welcome.

"I'd like to pull my request Aro; as you see Bella is fine", Edward said tense.

"First let us get you covered up Edward", he waved his hand at me and I grabbed a simple red cloak from the side and walked over slowly. Edward tightened his hold on Bella looking worried.

"I would never hurt your mate Edward; I'm sure Carlisle is fond of her", I said simply and Bella looked confused.

"You're the woman from the painting", she said and I raised an eyebrow. I chuckled nodding when I realized what she was talking about. Aro once had a picture painted while I was there for a new mission; he of course forced me to stay for the ball. In the painting Aro, Marcus, and Caius are standing over the balcony watching humans dancing under. While Carlisle and I are hidden in the back near the pillars talking; at the time I was not drinking from humans out of respect of my deceased lover's birthday.

"Indeed I am Bella", I said simply with a grin. Edward took the cloak from me quickly and I stepped back into my place next to Marcus.

"Now Edward; I'm happy to see your Bella is safe but you do know the rules", Edward's eyes widened when he read in Aro's mind. "You will not change Bella", he asked and Edward shook his head.

"No but there must be another way", Edward said looking frantic.

"I'm sorry Edward but you know the rules", Felix and Demetri were inching closer.

"Bella will become a vampire", the pixie cried out.

"How do you know this Alice", asked Aro and she held her hand out. He made a few noise and smiled. "Yes but how can we be sure you won't change your minds, hmm", he asked.

"I promise she will be changed; I'll do it myself", Alice promised. Aro nodded looking pleased.

"Yes, but I'm not sure about making an exception to the rule", he walked forward till his eyes fell on Jane. He grinned again. "I saw you have a rather interesting ability for a human Bella", he started and Edward began shaking his head. "I think I'd like to try", Aro held out his hand to Bella how glanced at Edward.

"No Bella", he said firmly.

"I'll be fine", she promised slipping from him and taking Aro's hand. He concentrated for a second before looking annoyed.

"Hmm, fascinating indeed", he muttered. "Perhaps we shall try Jane", he turned to look at Jane who smirked. I heard Edward's thoughts for a second and I hissed wildly glaring at him. He was thinking about attacking Jane if she could use her power on Bella.

"You…won't…touch her", I snarled at Edward my eyes darkening. Bella looked startled at my change of mood but no one would harm my mate.

"Be peaceful Margareta", he said but I glared at Edward appearing in front of Jane as protection. She stepped forward and pressed a hand to shoulder.

"Go ahead now Jane", Jane smirked and Bella looked scared. Nothing happened though and Jane looked angry before trying again. I heard another thought from Edward and snarled as he went flying through the air to jump at Jane.

Felix and Demetri appeared and began to fight with him.

"It's not working", hissed Jane angrily. I lifted my hand to hers on my shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"No please stop, take me! Don't hurt him", begged Bella when Demetri had Edward's head in his hands.

"You'd die for a vampire", Aro chuckled in amusement. "A soul-less creature", he asked.

"Edward has a soul I know it", Aro stared at her for a moment before waving his hand at Felix and Demetri. They pulled away from Edward who appeared next to Bella.

"Fascinating…I've decided you all may live", Aro said after a moment. "But be assured we will come to assure that Bella has been changed", he said in a kind voice with underlining threat to it.

"Leave now", Caius ordered waving them away. Edward grabbed Bella and stiffened for a second as the noise of humans with Heidi coming for us to feed.

"Hurry", I heard Edward order as Heidi brought them along. I kissed Jane's temple as the humans slipped into the room. I noticed everyone's eyes darken to the smell of blood.

"Margareta if you would", I could see Bella for a moment as I waved my hand for the doors to shut behind our meal.

**That's all for now! Thanks for reading! Review please. : ) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Margareta's POV

I stared at the dark clouds floating above me making there was towards me. I leaned into the tree and sighed gently as the breeze carried toward me alerting me of the two humans making their way toward me.

"They'll be here soon", I looked at Demetri from my peripheral vision for a moment. I nodded turning from the sky and climbing the tree gracefully and silently. I could see Demetri a few trees away sitting on the balls of his feet on the branch. I stood on the branch my hand placed on the tree itself next to me. I didn't need to balance myself but it was pure habit. You would think after so many years of being a vampire but the human habits were almost nearly impossible to stop doing.

"You think we'll actually see vampires", asked one of the young humans. She pushed up her glasses having to only be the age I was when I was changed. The male looked older, maybe mid-twenties, his eyes were searching the forest wildly.

"Yeah, maybe even catch one", he told her with a grin. Her smile widened and she did a little hop. I tried my best not to chuckle at the thought this human had the idea he could catch one of us. He was built well for a human but his strength did not compare to even the oldest vampires.

My eyes wandered to Demetri who was staring at the human male intently. I peeked into his mind and knew he wanted to prove the true strength of vampires himself; probably had to do with his male ego. His eyes met mine and I motioned that I would take the human girl; she'd probably kick and scream but nothing I couldn't handle myself.

We both stared intently at our goals as they slowly made their way right under us. I signaled and we dropped from the trees right in front of the humans. They both gasped and tripped back; landing on the ground looking wide eyed.

"Vampires", the girl cried out pointing her finger at us. The man stared at us shocked and her neck snapped back and forth from him to us looking expectantly. "Kill them", she cried out and he broke from his shock ripping a large cross from his bag.

I met Demetri's eyes just for a quick second with amusement at this man's techniques for "catching us". The girl pointed at us as if her point would bring us to our knees.

"Do you not know pointing is rude", I asked and she gasped snapping her back to her chest. I smirked at her stepping a little closer, Demetri following the move.

"Keep back", ordered the male shaking the cross at us.

"It's amusing that human myth of crosses", Demetri finally spoke.

"Yes, almost offensive; some of us our religious", I said amusement clear in my voice. The man's eyes widened and he dropped the cross shaking like a leaf.

"Seems silly for Aro to want us to come after a man who thinks we can be caught with crosses", Demetri rolled his eyes. I almost agreed but I knew more information than Demetri knew.

"You would be correct Demetri but it seems this man has met a few vampires...and has been telling people", my eyes wandering to the girl making her squeak in fear.

"You'll be coming with us", ordered Demetri after a second.

"Okay!"'

"No", they both spoke at the same time the man shaking his head no wildly.

"They'll kiss us, let's just go with them without a fight", she looked worried pressing her glasses up.

"Smart girl", I purred out and a blush crept onto her cheeks. I chuckled and motioned with my hand for them to follow. They both gasped when they were pulled up without assistance.

"Amazing", muttered the girl and I grinned. I walked over the man struggling against my power. I placed my hand on his hand for a moment before he passed out. The girl's eyes widened and she began to fight yelling for the man. I touched her with one finger on her cheek and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Irritating", exclaimed Demetri after a moment of silence. I nodded in agreement.

Volterra

"Excellent catch, both of you!" Aro said happily as if he were talking about fishing. We both bowed the two humans passed out and tied with ropes. "It's rather late to bother the humans so take them to the dungeon and return to your usual business; we'll handle them in a different hour", we bowed again in the empty ball room.

"I'll take them", Demetri said and I nodded handing him the girl. He held both of them on his shoulders with ease disappearing immediately. I sighed and turned making my way to my room; I'd be lying if I said I wasn't pleased at the thought of seeing Jane.

I slipped into my room to find her sitting up in the bed reading a book. She looked up and I grinned at her.

"Mission went well", she asked and I nodded slipping my cloak off. I undressed to my underwear slipping into the bed with her to relax. She set her book on the nightstand leaning on my shoulder her body barely clothed as well. "I missed you", she whispered after a few seconds of silence. I looked at her for a moment before giving a small smile.

"I missed you too Jane", I said simply kissing her temple.

"Aro said he's seeing a possible disturbance in Seattle", she said immediately changing the subject. Jane wasn't one for talking about emotions, not that I minded; after all I was never one for talking about them either.

"Hmm, what kind of disturbance", I asked rubbing circles on her hipbone.

"Several humans have been murdered or gone missing", I raised an eyebrow.

"Possible coven getting out of hand", I suggested and she shrugged.

"Who knows; he's going to give it time but if it gets more serious looks like we'll be going to Seattle", I nodded taking in the information feeling her playing with my hair.

"Should be an interesting mission…if something comes of this", I added and she nodded. I leaned down pressing my lips to her to cease my brain from thinking; I let myself slip away into her kisses.

**I wonder what's happening in Seattle! Lol I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please review if you love me. Later. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Good morning readers! Thank you very much to ColeOctober for the review; this chapter is dedicated to you. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

Jane's POV

"Margareta and Demetri should be bringing the humans up now", Felix informed Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Aro gave a Cheshire grin before leaning back in his seat. I heard screams and cries as Margareta and Demetri brought the humans in.

Margareta stepped in her hands held out and her face concentrated on keeping the humans dangling in the air. Her brow was creased as the humans struggled against her telekinesis. Her power was fascinating but it seemed that she worked better with inanimate objects than humans; the human body was hard to control than something that had no movement, like a large boulder.

"Welcome", Aro said happily stepping off his chair. Both humans paused looking startled at Aro's loud greeting.

"Woah", the younger human whispered her eyes filled with wonder at the ball room.

"Shit", muttered the male looking fearful.

"You may set them down now Margareta; they won't be going anywhere", Aro gave them a dangerous look warning them that escape was futile. Margareta lowered her leather gloved hands slowly her eyes concentrated on them. They landed gently on the ground Margareta's shoulders relaxed and her hands fell to her sides.

The humans sat on their bottoms in silence; the human girl looked around the room amazed while the human man was glancing at all of us in fearful silence. Aro waved his hand and Margareta stepped over the human male who flinched as she sauntered to her place next to Marcus. My eyes followed her hips hungrily as she walked; I couldn't wait till later when I got her alone.

"What do you want with us", ordered the man looking scared his fingers digging into the ground.

"Well it seems you've been informing humans about us and speaking to several vampires", he explained stepping down from where the thrones sat. The man scooted closer to the girl who was studying us all.

"Wow, you're prettier than I thought", cried out the human girl staring at Margareta. My eyes narrowed and my fists clenched; Margareta's eyebrow rose before her eyes fell to me. I relaxed a little when I noticed the amusement in her eyes; after spending this time with Margareta I could tell her emotions even if she did try to hide them from me and everyone else.

"I have a proposition for the both of you", Aro started with a grin. Margareta shifted her eyes concentrated on the humans and my eyes concentrated on her. It was hard, even in business, to keep my eyes off of her.

Her posture was strong and her legs were spread so feet were firmly placed. Her hands were placed behind her back and laced together. My eyes ran along her features until I heard the squeal of the human girl.

"Of course, I accept!" she said happily her eyes running along all of us.

"No, this isn't right", cried out the male to reach for the girl. He gasped and my eyes went to Margareta who was concentrating.

"Read something you didn't like Margareta", asked Aro to her and she nodded. She held her hand out her eyes still concentrated on the human. Aro slipped his hand into hers and nodded a few times his eyes narrowing. "It seems you're much too dangerous to keep here", Aro said after a second. The girl looked over at her friend before Aro.

"You're not going to hurt him are you", she whispered timidly.

"It's for the best young one, you'll be safe here with us", Aro cooed to her slipping his hands to her face. Margareta slowly stepped forward the male looked panicked as Aro kept the girl looking him in the face.

"No", he hissed out walking backwards on his hands and legs.

"You can't run so stop trying", she ordered calmly her eyes staring directly at him. She snapped her fingers and Demetri appeared behind him lifting him up and dragging him outside. Margareta stepped out flinging her hand behind her the doors slamming shut.

It was quiet as we listened to the rustling and finally the scream of the man and I snap. The girl whimpered before sobbing. Margareta stepped in her eyes newly red with blood. Demetri followed a moment later his eyes also newly red.

"We'll give you some time to grieve but soon young one; you'll be held to your proposition", Demetri and Felix went to grab her arms and she screamed loudly throwing herself about.

Margareta's POV

"Does Aro really think the girl has a gift", Jane asked me her fingers laced with mine swinging next to us.

"He thinks so, and even if she doesn't we need more guard members; numbers have been waning", I explained to her. If three guard members were sent on a mission only one returned; it seemed it was getting harder and harder to control vampires. The reign of the Volturi had been long and tumultuous; ripping the power from the Romanian's had caused some bad blood that had been taken care of. But newborns were always being created and other vampires being destroyed; a vicious cycle of the species.

It was hard to find vampires as old as the Romanian's and the Volturi. I wasn't that old in comparison to Aro, Caius, and Marcus but old enough compared to some of us like Jane.

I was no coward but, if the Volturi were to fall, I would leave. I was a born nomad; I was amazed my interest had stayed so long in this castle, my need to travel and discover was as strong as my need for blood when I was hungry. It was an insatiable hunger that I had, had even as a human.

It would be easy to just leave the moment the Volturi fell; I didn't feel strongly towards this place. Other than pledging my allegiance and my feelings for Jane; I could leave here without a second look. The Volturi could look all they wanted for me; they would never find me.

I knew Aro had a target on the Cullens back; at a moment's notice he would take them down. But, I had allegiance to Carlisle more than Aro. I respected Carlisle for his love of humanity; something I admired when so many of us had lost our humanity the moment the venom hit our veins. I had known what humanity felt like when I cared for my human lover but it had left me the moment she had died.

When I met Carlisle some time after he helped me remember what humanity felt like. For that, I was in his debt. If the Volturi were to attack I would defend the Cullens with my life. I cared for Jane but my old comrades were people I respected beyond comparison to anyone.

"Jane, can I talk to you", I looked over at Alec down the hall way motioning for Jane. Her eyes went from him to me and I smiled lifting her hand and kissing it.

"Go on darling, I'll be in the room waiting for you", her eyes darkened with desire for a moment. I kissed her cheek and she nodded slipping her hand from mine and walking over to her brother.

It would be hard to leave Jane if the Volturi fell but I knew where Jane's heart was; the Volturi were her family and the only life she knew. She would die for them at a moment's notice; I on the other hand didn't hold as much respect for the Volturi ways.

I stepped over to our room my head down as I opened the door. I closed it behind me and flicked the lights pausing when I heard breathing.

I shot around to find the human servant I had saved standing in the room clutching a robe to her body clearly naked under the sear cloth. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Margareta…make love to me", her hands slipped and the robe dropped to the floor.

**Oh cliffhanger! Gotta love a good cliffhanger people! : ) I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you Black Fang 02 and ColeOctober for the reviews; I appreciate them. Enjoy the chapter.**

Warning: Some sexual situations: don't like/don't read

Margareta's POV

My eyebrows shot up as she stepped out the robe pooled on the ground.

"Listen young one, I think you're mistaken", I said slowly. She walked toward me bouncing on the balls of her feet to make her breasts bounce.

"I'm not mistaken Margareta, I've been looking at you since you saved me…I love you", my eyebrows shot up faster.

"You're so young, so innocent, you don't know what love is young one", I told her simply trying to reason with her. I needed her to leave before Jane returned; the girl most likely wouldn't survive if Jane found her in this situation.

"My name is Lisa", she said clenching her fists as she stood on a few inches from me. "And I know love, I've never felt this way for someone before, when I see you I tingle in places I've never tingled before", she whispered quietly.

"Lisa…what you're feeling is lust; not uncommon at someone your age", I reasoned and she huffed looking angry.

"You don't want me; you have to though!" she cried out her eyes filling with tears of anger. She walked past me and threw herself onto Jane and my bed. I cringed knowing her scent would be on the bed only angering Jane more. I couldn't be sure I could hold Jane back from her anger if she caught this girl.

"Please leave", I ordered pointing to the door. She glared at me like a child crossing her arms. It grew quiet my eyes narrowed at the girl. Her eyes light up with an idea.

"You won't resist me", she whispered her hand slipping down her stomach as she spread her legs. I kept my eyes away from whatever she was doing not wanting to disrespect Jane like that.

"Stop Lisa", I ordered my frustration beginning to grow. She moaned loudly her hips pressing upward as she stared me straight in the eye.

"What is this", I froze as I heard Jane hiss loudly behind me.

Jane's POV

"Good luck on your trip brother", I told Alec and he kissed both my cheeks before walking away. He had a mission to go to in Rome.

I watched him disappear around the corner before walking toward my room. I stopped short when I entered the hallway to the Guards rooms and could clearly smell the scent of sex. I looked around wondering who was sleeping with a human.

I slowly walked to my room my eyebrows creasing together when the smell increased as I walked closer to my room. I opened the door slowly to find Margareta eyes narrowed at the human laying on the bed masturbating. Hot anger coursed through my veins and I saw red.

Margareta's POV

I caught Jane's arm as she struggled against me to get to the human. She was hissing and screeching wildly as the human ran from the room wrapping her robe around herself.

"I'll kiss her", she screeched wildly her voice echoing through the open door.

"Please, Jane calm down", I ordered.

"It's your fault", she roared and I went flying through the room slamming into the wall from our door. The wall cracked as I landed into it. "If you didn't act like this; stupid whores wouldn't be all over you", her voice boomed as she went to rush at me again.

I caught her neck as she snapped wildly; her fist came and it collided with my cheek making me crash off the side.

"Stop Jane", I cried out not wanting to hurt her if I fought back. I concentrated and she began to struggle at my telekinesis as she had attempted to lunge at me. I gasped in pain when hot fire hit me like a punch to the face. I crashed to my knees screaming in agony as the fire burned at my skin. My back arched as the fire coursed through similar to the venom that had changed me.

"ENOUGH JANE", the pain disappeared and I lay on the ground groaning. My body had never hurt like this since being a human; it was similar to being sore from working too hard as a human.

"M-Margareta", I heard Jane. My eyes fluttered open from a second Demetri and Felix appeared over me. Two arms caught mine and lifted up my weak body. My throat burned for blood my state weakened greatly that I could barely stand. They put both my arms on either their shoulders keeping me up.

"Take Margareta to my quarters and get her some blood", I heard Jane struggling against someone.

"Margareta", she cried out again and I could hear Aro hushing her.

"It's going to be okay Margareta", I heard Sulpicia promise for a moment.

Jane's POV

Guilt coursed through my veins as I sat on a chair in my old room my face hidden in my hands. My throat tightened for tears to come but I had no tears to shed.

I had gone mad with anger not evening knowing that I had injured my own mate. I didn't remember too much but Heidi had come and explained to me what she heard from the screaming.

Aro had stopped me from hurting Margareta even worse. I yearned to see her, to beg for forgiveness. I wasn't one for feeling guilty for using my power; I enjoyed brining pain to others, but not to my mate. Aro had forced answers out the human and she explained how she went into our room to seduce Margareta. Margareta had denied her advances and was trying to get her to leave.

I sighed loudly and looked up when Aro walked in with Chelsea.

"Jane I have sent Margareta on a mission", my eyes shot up and I looked at him confused. "You need some time apart and I think it's best that she get some time to recover from the…trauma", I cringed at his choice of words.

"Is she okay", I asked him.

"She's fine child, a little blood helped her recover but I need her for a large agreement between a large coven so she had to go on her way; she already got her things and left by herself", he explained his eyes settled on me.

"Where did she go", I asked him.

"I think it's best you don't know Jane; the mission won't be too long, she'll return soon and you can work out your…tiff with one another", he turned and left with Chelsea without another word.

I sighed shoving my face back into my hands angry at myself.

**Where is Margareta going? Will she forgive Jane? Will she return to Volterra? What will I eat for dinner? So many questions! Review please. : )**


	22. Chapter 22

**In this chapter you get to learn about Margareta's unknown lover she's always talking about. Thank you ColeOctober for the review! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Sexual situation in here: don't like/don't read**

Margareta's POV

"Your room madam", I nodded to the bell hop taking the key from him. My hair dripped and clung to my face from the pouring rain outside. He set my bags down as my eyes moved along the large suite Aro had given me here. "Have a good night", he said his accent thick. I handed him a tip and he nodded closing the door behind him.

I sighed tugging the wet clothes off of me and grabbed tight black pants with a gray button up blouse over a white tank top. I plopped down in a chair next to the window staring out at the people driving down the streets. I grabbed the file that Aro had given me on my mission and where I should go to meet this coven to speech of negotiations.

I was looking at a photo of the large coven; one grown man and four young boys with one women and four young girls. I closed the file not able to concentrate on the information. I looked down at the city again before looking up higher to stare at the Eiffel Tower.

Jane's POV

"I'm ready to take up your proposition", I stared at the young girl from before. She looked like she hadn't slept in a long time and her hair was wild but her face looked brave.

"Lovely", Aro smiled happily holding his arms out. "You will be changed soon young one", he informed her. "I have yet to decide who shall change you…not many of us have great control when it comes to changing", he grinned and she stared at all us with a forlorn look.

"Who will change her then", Caius asked from his seat.

"Margareta will be the best to change her; she has the most control", Marcus spoke up. My eyes glanced over at her empty spot and my heart ached with guilt. I missed Margareta

Margareta's POV

My shoes clicked quietly on the tile as I passed other people. I paused as I came to a single painting sitting alone. I stared at it for a moment before sitting on a bench in front of it. I sighed my eyes following each brush stroke of the woman in the picture.

Her blonde curls were done high up and feathers were stuck in it making her hair style even higher. Her fair skin was brushed with rouge and her eyes lashes were long. Her dress was low revealing her cleavage and a single broach sat in her cleavage.

"She was beautiful wasn't she", I turned to look at the French man next to me his eyes staring at the photo.

"Yes, very beautiful", I murmured longingly.

"A beautiful French Queen; pity she had to die", he said giving me a small smile before leaving. My eyes glanced down at her name at the bottom.

_**Marie Antoinette**_

Flashback: Versailles, France- 1775

"_Welcome madam", I smiled curtseying to the usher. He bowed and gave me a smile. My eyes; which were a strange caramel with red hues followed through the crowds of people. I had been feeding from animals when my hunger became too much and I fed when I went into the slums of France._

_I sighed looking for the woman who had invited me. She had been sending me rather flirty glances during our lunch together and I thought perhaps I would enjoy some time with her before I drank her blood. Aristocrats' blood was always so sweet from wine and other expensive favors only the rich could afford._

_I slipped into a corner when I could not find her wrapping my arms around myself. I wore a nice maroon dress and a black broach on my shoulder; I had opted for a small black mask to cover my features._

_The human hearts pounded loudly with the dance, many of them mingled and giggled many of them already drunk from the wine._

"_Not much for a ball", I turned to find a young blonde woman staring at me. A single black band covered her eyes stopping anyone from taking her whole appearance in._

"_Not quite", I said after a moment of us staring at one another._

"_Me either", she answered honestly. Her dress was low and breasts pressed out close to popping out the dress. "I've never seen you here before", she stated looking me up and down._

"_I'm here on a holiday", I answered calmly. "I'm Margareta", I said after a moment of silence._

"_Marie", she answered giving me a small smile her glaze unwavering to me. I met her glaze staring back trying to not smirk when I heard her heart pounding harder. I leaned closer and her breath came out shaky._

"_Are you alright Marie", I purred out and she stared at me harder. "You know…this is a beautiful broach", I purred out brushing my fingers along her cleavage. Her chest heaved up and I could smell her arousal. I loved how easy it was to make humans melt for me. Just a look in the eye did it and I could find some blood to drink._

"_T-thank you", she whispered after a moment._

"_It's quite stuffy in here, perhaps you'd like to go outside for a while", I asked innocently my throat burning to drink her delicious blood. She had smooth skin that I want to lick and mar with my teeth._

"_Okay", she whispered and I slipped my cold hand into hers making her gasp from the cold. Her arousal increased as I pulled her into the darken alley between the two buildings. She leaned on the wall and I slowly walked toward her my eyes predatory. "Margareta", she murmured when I placed my arms on either side of her trapping her between the wall and me. Our bodies pressed as close as they could in our large dresses._

"_Yes Marie", I murmured down at her. She lifted her hands up and hesitated before pulling my mask off. She gasped loudly staring at my appearance; I knew I had her right in my clutches now. No normal human could resist vampire beauty._

"_You're beautiful", she whispered. She slipped her hands around my bare neck. She stared me for a moment before licking her lips. I brushed my finger along her cleavage making her quiver in front of me, up her neck and along her bottom lip. Her tongue slipped out and she shyly licked my finger. I smirked at her feeling myself getting aroused at her bravery. I slipped my hand around her small neck pulling her closer to me. "Kiss me", she ordered. I slammed my lips against hers and she moaned pressing her chest into mine._

_I kissed her as hard as I could without breaking her fragile jaw. She pulled her lips from mine and began kissing down my neck. She nipped gently and I chuckled when her hand brushed my cleavage._

"_Take me…make me yours", she ordered and my eyes darkened. Her neck leaned back in submission and the animal in me purred with contentment. I longed to bite into her flesh but I might as well have some fun before I did so._

"_Gladly madam", I purred licking her neck. I caught the top of her dress and ripped it open when my strength making her gasp. Her under dress was tied in the front. I could see her nipples harden under the sear cloth from the cold. I licked my lips and she shivered._

_I tugged on the strings and her breasts fell out bouncing making me growl. I began to kiss down her neck fighting the urge to bite into her porcelain skin. I wrapped my mouth around her nipple and she moaned loudly her back arching from the attention. My other hand massaged her breast making her quiver under me._

"_Margareta, yes", she murmured in pleasure. "I've never been touched like this before; Louis never does this", she whispered and I pulled from her breast still rubbing them roughly._

"_Louis?" I asked licking her bottom lip. I tugged on her nipple making her cry out in pleasure._

"_Yes…oh do that more…my husband", I smirked that I was making a married woman feel good._

"_Well I'm sure Louis doesn't know the woman body well", I licked in between her cleavage. Her hands came up and I heard the slip of the cloth coming off her eyes. I looked up and I paused staring at her. "I should have known", I said simply pulling away from her body. "Louis…Marie", I shook my head and she bit her lip._

"_My name is Marie…Antoinette", she said and I sighed rubbing my neck. I couldn't kill the Queen of France; no matter how much fun it would be. I walked back over to her and grabbed her under dress slipping it back over her breasts. I tied the ties for her and closed the dress up as much as I could for her._

"_Well, it was fun your majesty", I told her turning to leave._

"_Wait, Margareta", I turned to look at her for a moment._

"_Yes Queen", she looked irritated at me calling her that._

"_Come back to the castle with me; I want you to stay there with me", she begged and I stared at her for a moment. I turned back around and appeared in front of her making her gasp._

"_I don't think you want a vampire living with you", I purred out cupping her breast and slamming my lips onto hers for one more kiss. She was delicious in every means. She moaned into my mouth as I pulled away and disappeared to leave her on her own._

**Woo! Wasn't that pretty sexy! ; ) I thought it'd be the perfect time to get a little into Margareta's life with Marie. Might be some more M between her and Margareta; I thought why not use a woman from real history for Margareta to have great sex with. I'm basing Marie on Kristen Dunst who plays her in the movie Marie Antoinette. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone. I apologize for such a long wait; school and a bad break up have left me distracted. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Margareta's POV  
Flashback: Versailles, France

_I pulled from her neck as she gasped her last breath her body limps in my arms. I pulled away from my dinner laying her body down gently wiping at my mouth. I slipped out the alley calmly my shoes clicking on the ground._

_I found myself at my small loft noticing three men dressed fancifully at the door._

"_Madam, are you Margareta", I raised an eyebrow at one of the men my eyes studying each of them._

"_You are correct", I answered back. He nodded lifting out a small parchment from his jacket._

"_You have been summoned by the Majesty Queen Marie Antoinette to the Royal Castle of our king and queen", I stared at him for a few moments._

"_So I'm not being asked, I'm being ordered", I told him and he nodded._

"_Yes madam", his accent thickened._

"_Very well, let's go then", he held his hand out for me to follow him into the carriage but I hopped up on my own. The carriage shook and bumped with each stone as we came closer and closer to the large castle. My eyes studied the huge walls and the people bustling in the middle mingling and more than likely talking about politics._

"_Madam", I turned to look at the man as he slipped out the stopped carriage. I followed slowly allowing my simple blue dress to fall to the cobbled ground when I stepped out the carriage gracefully. I followed him up many stairs to the doors open. "This woman shall take you to the queen", the man disappeared behind a door._

_I turned to look at the maid and she bite her lip staring into my strangely colored eyes. I smirked at her and her heart fluttered. She turned and I followed her up a few flights of stairs and down a long hallway. She knocked and a moment later the door opened revealing a rather older woman._

_Her eyes moved from the maid to me with critical eyes. Her eyes followed down me as she measured me; she seemed somewhat pleased and motioned me forward._

"_I am Madam Fidanza, the Queen's main advisor; please come in", I slipped into the rather large room. It held several chairs and tapestries with two large doors to the left. The windows were open revealing the cloud filled sky. "Please sit…I never got your name", she said sitting down stiffly at the end from the chair across from me._

_I sat down similar to her my back pin straight barely touching the back of the chair. I had acquired over time the ability to adapt and follow any situation I was in. I had grown up in a world with little social rule but here the social ladder was consider an importance. I kept myself kind to others but never too social to gain attention. I preferred to be under the radar most of the time. _

"_Margareta", I said simply and she raised an eyebrow shifting under her tall collar. I found her collar peculiar in a time where woman wore their necklines so low; but she was an elder woman as the lines of her face creased and small bits of her naturally black hair was lined with gray. She had a sense of having over self-worth; her eyes were far too critical for my liking._

"_What is your surname?" she questioned obviously wanting to reveal my social status to her judgmental ideals._

"_I merely go by Margareta, Madam Fidanza", I answered. She narrowed her eyes just a centimeter more revealing her suspicion of me._

"_You look much like the Roma people if your skin didn't have such a hue of paleness of it", she said with no means of politeness._

"_I don't find my origins your business Madam; the carriage man said my business was with the Queen not a social advisor who finds me disagreeable", I said politely with undertones of coldness. I kept my voice even and she shifted her shoulders._

"_I shall fetch the Queen", she stood stiffly and walked slowly with her hands laced in front of her. My eyes moved to look out the window until Marie's intoxicating scent caught my attention. Her heart fluttered nervously to my ears and I shifted when I heard her gentle breathing and click of her shoes._

_The door creaked and I turned from the window to see her standing there. Her simple hairstyle had changed to a rather tall aristocratic style with feathers and all. A rather expensive looking necklace sat on her neck with a huge sapphire broach sat in her cleavage that rose and fell with nervousness._

"_Hello again Your Majesty", I said politely. Her eyes narrowed her dislike for my proper greeting instead of my first rather relaxed speak._

"_Margareta", her eyes shined still when she said my name. She turned to look at the rather disagreeable Madam Fidanza and the woman left leaving us alone. Marie glided forward effortlessly sitting across from me. Her refinement was obvious with her hands crossed gently over another and her back straight against the chair with her chin high._

"_You called me here for some reason Queen", I told her wanting to get down to why she had called me and more so how she even found me._

"_Please stop with such titles, call me Marie", her voice quivered at the end and she cleared her throat. She twitched under my glaze._

"_Fine…Marie, how did you find where I was staying", I asked her._

"_I'm the Queen…I have my ways", my lip twitched with amusement._

"_Well I see I have to improve in my means of staying low", I said simply leaning more into the chair._

"_Margareta…what I said to you the other night", she bite her lip obviously remembering what had occurred. "I meant it, I'd like for you to join me here…and at my private villa", I stared at her making a humming noise with my mouth._

"_You must have not heard what I said to you", I said simply._

"_I heard you quite well, no one like you could possibly be normal…you're far too amazing for that", she whispered the end but I heard her perfectly well._

"_I'm not one for intending to stay in one place long", I told her and she nodded._

"_I'm just asking for you to try it…you may even enjoy it", she told me smiling a little._

"_I'll consider it", I answered. She stared at me obviously not enjoying that answer. She bite her lip for a moment her eyes falling to the door to my left. She stood up slowly walking over to the door. I assumed she was leaving but my eyes stared harder when I heard the click of the door locking._

_She turned to look at me her back pressed to the door. Her arousal hit my nose as I stared at her. She bite her lip again walking slowly over to me she stood in front of me. She bent down meeting my eyes before her eyes searching my face. She licked her lips before leaning bravely forward her mouth hovering above mine._

_I met her eyes before I had no more self control and pressed my lips to hers. She tasted of pastries and tea as she loosely wrapped her arms around my neck. I brushed my finger tip along her cleavage and breasts and a small moan vibrated into my mouth. I pulled away from her when the door handle began to jiggle. Her cheeks were flushed a crimson and she gave me a small smile._

"_Meet me tonight…in the blue room", she whispered gently into my ear before pressing her lips once more to mine. She rushed to the door throwing it open and hurriedly closing it behind her. I sighed licking my lips tasting her on them._

"_Well...this is interesting", I murmured to myself in the quiet room._

Flashback Ends

My heeled boots crunched the gravel as I stepped out the cab. I slipped my sunglasses down to stare at the large estate before me.

"Are you sure this is where you're supposed to be", I looked at the blonde woman nodding to her. I paused noticing my reflection in the cabs glass. My black skinny jeans were rather irritating but they were the new thing and went well with the new boots I bought. I also wore a white v-neck with a leather jacket over it. My hair was done into a ponytail and I found it strange to look at myself in such attire.

I hit the button on the small intercom outside the large steel gate.

"Puis-je vous aider", the voice of a woman asked.

"Je suis ici pour voir le maitre de la maison", I answered in rather good French. Positive of being a vampire; you never forgot things you've learned. A large buzz came from the small intercom and the gates opened. I walked at a human pace into the gates them closing behind me.

I used my speed to make it up the large driveway; I was here for business, not pleasantries.

"Bienvenue madam", a woman dressed in a French maid outfit said kindly. It was a few inches too short revealing the clips to her stocking holders and very low cut revealing some of her bra. I nodded to her slipping into the large foyer. It shined with perfection as all the gold and silver with marble was impeccably clean.

"Vous devez etre Margareta", I turned to look at a sharply dressed man. His brown hair was slicked back and he was in a rather expensive looking suit. One hand slid along the banister and the other in his pocket.

"Correcte Monsieur Bovey", I answered him back.

"I hope you're trip wasn't too hard", he answered to me in English his French accent thick.

"It was fine", I told me and he nodded.

"Shall we get down to business", I nodded and he motioned for me to follow him into a door to the left. "Bring us some blood Chiron", he said to the French maid and she nodded. His red eyes followed her bottom hungrily. "A fine delicacy isn't she", he said. I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled. "I am not stupid to your preference Margareta, I don't judge you after all the woman body is an honorable thing", he motioned for me to sit.

"I see", I answered back he nodded.

"Perhaps I'll let you taste Chiron first; she's rather delicious looking but I am a married man", he chuckled his eyes falling to the gold band around his finger. "Three hundred years can make it a little boring", he smiled but I kept my face blank.

"I assume you've read Aro's proposal", I said and he nodded. The door clicked open and the girl walked in holding a tray of glasses. She set one down next to me and another next to the man bending to meet the table. His hand reached out and grabbed her under her dress. She squeaked and closed her eyes looking upset.

"Rather delicious isn't it Margareta, I'm a married man but touching", she whimpered, "Is something I rather enjoy", she cried out again and I cleared my throat.

"I'd very like to get down to business sir, Aro doesn't like for things to go on for too long", I told him. If it hadn't been for Aro's attempted peace with this vampire I would have tore him to pieces for violating her.

"Of course", his hand shot up higher and her legs quaked. His hand pulled away and he licked his fingers. My eyes shifted to the glass of blood in my hands as the girl stumbled away ashamed. "Aro wishes for me to pass on my son Laurel to the Volturi Guard", I nodded crossing my legs.

"Your son's power could be a very positive choice for the Guard", I explained.

"And in exchange I gain the right to drink from the townspeople", I nodded.

"Within in reason of course; I'm sure you know the rules already on that", he chuckled nodding sipping on his blood.

"Of course, I've lived so very long how I could not know them"

"So is this an agreement", I asked him. He hummed for a moment sipping his drink.

"What about my daughter…Aro said I must not allow her to marry one of the Romanian coven members", I nodded.

"Her marriage would be you directly calling allegiance to them Monsieur", I told him.

"We wouldn't want that…very well, I agree to your terms; I wouldn't want the Volturi coven against me", I nodded standing up with him. He held his clean hand toward me and I shook it.

"Wise choice; I shall be going now", he smiled at me.

"Perhaps you'd like to stay…this manor is filled with so many humans", his eyes darkened. I shook my head setting my glass down.

"Thank you but I should be returning to Italy", he nodded at me.

"Very well, it was a pleasure to meet you Margareta", I nodded in agreement walking toward the door to leave.

"Allons-nous rencontrer a nouveau", he said holding his glass in the air to me.

"Bonne faire affaire avec vous", I told him opening the door and quickly leaving out the home. I paused when I found long tendrils of blonde hair falling over the sobbing French maid. My eyes softened to the curls so similar…

"I'm sorry for what has happened to you", I whispered and she looked up. Her blue eyes shined with the tears. She nodded and I sighed giving her one last look before I disappeared off into a run back to town.

**Man! This is one long chapter. I hope it was enjoyed and it made up for so much lost time. Next chapter should be up soon. Please review, I'd appreciate it a lot. Later!**


	24. Chapter 24

Warning: Sexual content don't like/don't read

Jane's POV

"Master Aro", I blinked a few time my mind barely hearing the heart beat of the human receptionist as she stepped into the ball room. "News from Miss Margareta", my eyes shot up from hearing her name. Aro stepped down meeting her half way taking the letter from her and ripping it open. His eyes quickly swiped against the paper and he nodded looking pleased.

"Marvelous my brothers, it seems Margareta had rather great success with the Bovey coven; his daughter has called off her engagement and the son has arrangements to come very soon to us", Aro's eyes gleamed with enjoyment of a new power. "Margareta will be home very soon", he said his eyes glancing at me for a moment.

"Is she going to take care of the other business before she returns", I glanced at Caius and Aro nodded.

"Yes…I doubt she'll need any assistance", he told us.

"With what Master", asked Heidi smiling at Aro.

"It seems the mutts have been repopulating and they must be taken care of…quickly", I had never seen a werewolf but heard of their ferocious behavior. For one moment…I feared for her.

"Are you sure not some of us may go to assist her", asked Alec.

"I wouldn't think of any other one of us more equipped to destroy werewolves", Aro said.

"Margareta was one of the first of our mercenaries to be sent out to destroy clans of werewolves…she's rather good at it", Caius informed us. I closed my eyes just for a moment imagining the brunette beauty.

Margareta's POV

The zipper of my boots zipped loudly as I pressed my foot into the wall across from my chair. I stood up my eyes glancing at myself in the mirror. My jeans were tight on my thighs revealing the curve of my hips. I tugged the leather jacket over my grey shirt moving along knowing I only had a few hours to get into the forest before the sun would come out.

"Thank you for your stay", the peppy blonde woman said behind the desk as I handed her my key. I nodded slipping out the hotel and walking down the cobbled streets. I paused a moment later staring up at the tall castle before me. The bricks were discolored and the curtains in the windows different. I stared at it for a moment pausing before one window knowing it the best…the blue room.

Flashback

The cold floor got no reaction out of me against my bare feet as I slowly walked down the long hallway. My eye sight was just as good now as it was during the day so I walked with no candle in a rather expensive night dress and robe. I usually slept in male clothing but Marie had filled the room given to me with hundreds of dresses and other things.

I came to the door and paused when I heard the fluttery heart of Marie in the room. My hand slipped onto the gold handle turning it quietly. I slipped into the room silently and found her standing in a robe hugging it tightly to her as she stared out the window. A candle flickered on the table next to a chair; she sighed loudly.

"Cold", she jumped gasping holding her hand to her heart.

"Margareta! I didn't hear you come in", I waited till her heart stopped pounding so loudly.

"I'm pretty good at being inconspicuously", I told her cryptically. She nodded biting her plump bottom lip.

"I'm happy you came", she said after a moment. I nodded at her stepping over and sitting down gently on a bench on the foot of a large canopy bed. She hesitated before stepping closer to me.

"So why did you ask me to come", I asked listening to how hard her heart was pounding. She bite her lip before smiling at me.

"You're staying and I'm happy…I've been trying to think of ways to get you to stay, and I found one", I raised an eyebrow for her to continue. "You should stay because of….me", she closed her eyes biting her lip before she grabbed the front of her robe and threw it open. It pooled at the ground and I could feel my eyes darkened with hunger.

My eyes roamed along her bare milky white calves, knees, and tiny thighs. I paused just for a moment at the patchy of blonde curls between her legs before moving up her flat stomach and to her breasts where her nipples were pressed out against the cold air.

I met her eyes and she stared me in the eye with clear worry of my dislike in her eyes. She took in a deep breath bravely moving closer and closer. She paused right in front of me and I craned my neck up to stare into her eyes. She ran her finger along my collarbone and up to my chin.

She pushed my shoulder making me lean back more; threw her leg over one side and the other straddling me. Her arousal hit my nose making my eyes darken more.

"Take me…make me yours", I couldn't help the small growl that burst from my throat. She shivered and I leaned up pressing my lips to hers. I caught the back of her head with my hand cradling it gently. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and I lifted my cold hand up pressing it to her breast. She squeaked into my mouth and I smirked against her lips.

I brushed my thumb along her nipple that pebbled more from my touch. I slowly began to massage and she moaned pressing her body into mine. She pulled away breathing heavily her eyes falling to my clothing.

"Those should be off", she told me and I chuckled. I motioned for to slip off me and she did stepping back. I stood up slowly and stared her in the eye untying the robe and letting it fall. I continued to stare her in the eye as I slipped each shoulder of the night gown and dropping it; she gasped loudly her pupils dilating more. "You're…heavenly", I chuckled and she moved over pressing her lips into mine.

I bite back a moan when she pressed her warm body onto mine. I grabbed her hips and rushed us to the bed. She gasped in shock when she blinked as she was lying on the bed with me on top of her.

"Make love to me", she whispered. I brushed my thumb over her thighs and I pressed my lips into hers without another word.

**That's all for now! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow! I'm amazed how long it's taken me to update this story! I hope this chapter is seen as an apology for the wait. Please enjoy!**

Warning: sexual content don't like/don't read

Margaret's POV

Versailles, France: Flashback

"Margareta", she cried out as my tongue flicked along her nipple my fingers dancing over the smooth skin of her inner thigh. Her hips bucked up and the sweet smell of her arousal hit me as I slipped my fingers into her.

I reveled in the sound of her moan, if I had a heart beat it would surely pound fast with excitement. I had never gained such a rush from making love with a human or vampire alike. I licked my lips as my fingers moved to a beat her body curling and withering under me. I gained pleasure from her own; most of the time I only sought pleasure for myself.

I realized as she cried out again, she was right. Just she would make it hard to leave such a place. Something about this Queen was fascinating and I wanted to know what. Her lips pressed into mine and my thoughts of anything else shut off. Her hand pressed into my shoulder and I allowed her to roll me onto my back.

She straddled me and I looked up at her, her cheeks red from heat that I knew nothing of. She looked at me hungrily pressing her lips into mine.

"You haven't let me touch you really…please let me", I had to hold back a shiver when her finger brushed along the side of my breast.

"I get pleasure from just touching you", I added on my slipping my hand in between her legs and rubbing her clit. She gasped her head falling back and her hips bucking to meet my fingers.

"I want to though", she said breathlessly. I nodded slipping from my hand from her warmth allowing my eyes to close when her lips kissed down my neck. I gasped gently when her tongue slipped along my breasts flicking along my nipples. She pushed with her knee my legs open revealing my hot warmth. "I want you so much Margareta", she whispered huskily before she slipped a finger in.

I gasped loudly my back arching from how she made my body tingle strangely. My body was set on fire with every touch until I ended with having to bite down so my scream wouldn't be heard.

Present

The wind blew quietly rustling the leaves of the trees. My eyes narrowed when my nose caught the faint scent of wet dog. I paused there and listened my eyes moving to see through my peripheral vision. I closed my eyes and threw my body up, a large wolf barreling through where I had just been.

I landed on a tree branch as three werewolves appeared snarling and growling at me. I chuckled my eyes glowing in the darkness of the night. I waited a moment only their heavy breathing being heard in the quiet forest now.

I threw myself off the tree and into the deeper part of the forest as they shot off after me. My feet slapped the soft grass as they ripped through trees trying to catch me. I sensed one single wolf moving faster than the others obviously not being a team player.

I did a back flip mid air to take down my prey. The moment I ripped the head off the wolf, I knew this would be easy.

Jane's POV

I lay gently on the bed closing my eyes for a moment and breathing in deeply. My lungs gave no affect to the air in them but I could now smell Margareta's scent. It comforted me in a strange way but also made me feel guilty for what I had done. I needed Margareta back…to tell what I had to say. I didn't like to have weaknesses or to feel guilty or sorry but for once I did and it made me feel helpless. I only helped she would forgive me for what I had done to her.

"Oh Jane!" I growled quietly sitting on to find Heidi standing in the door way.

"What do you want", I snapped but she continued to smile at me.

"Guess whose back from their trip", I hid my surprise and excitement with a glare at her. "She's in the ballroom with Master Aro", she smirked at me before dancing away. I stood up slowly and tried to not move to quickly to the ballroom.

I was honestly nervous to see the woman who had been on my mind twenty-four seven since she our fight. I could hear Aro's rather obnoxious laughter as I slipped into the ballroom. I bite my lip for a moment only seeing Aro turned blocking my view of her.

"Ah Jane you're here!" Aro turned allowing me to see her. I came face to face with her staring at her in surprised. Instead of her usual pristine attire she was covered in what I could smell was werewolf blood. No matter the overwhelming smell of wet dog her delicious smell I had just been basking in was still noticeable. "Seems Margareta has been doing quite a lot for the Volturi, she killed five werewolves; marvelous!" Aro chuckled dancing away from us.

"May I go and clean up now Aro", I bite my lip when her sweet voice filled the air.

"But of course Margareta", he grinned and waved her away his eyes moving to me for a moment. She walked past me her eyes not meeting mine. I went to walk away her but Aro called to me. I had to bite down my anger turning to look at him. "Make sure you patch things up with her…we don't want such a rift in our Guard", he smirked at me turning to Sulpicia who was looking at him with a hungry glaze.

I nodded stiffly turning around and following her scent to her old room. I paused in front of the door hearing the sound of water running in the shower. I opened the door quietly listening to her shower for a moment.

I took a deep breath knowing I'd have to be brave for what I was going to do. I opened the door to the bathroom and I could see her naked form through the glass of the shower.

"Have you ever heard of knocking", she said in a monotone voice over the rush of the shower. I stayed quiet before I stepped forward yanking the dress I wore over my head and my shoes off. "What do you want Jane", she asked and I opened the door the shower.

She shot around and glared at me for a moment before surprised covered her features. I stepped into the shower and closed the door behind me.

"Margareta", I breathed gently and she just stared at me. I slowly walked toward her but she stepped back till I had her pressed against the wall. I had to bite back a moan from her wet body against mine; I had missed how her body felt.

"Jane…what are you doing", she asked me quietly.

"Begging for forgiveness", I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. My body became overwhelmed by the feeling of her lips and scent; she wasn't kissing back though. I pressed my body to her pressing my knee to her warmth. I pulled my lips from hers rubbing my knee to create friction. She gasped her head falling back and she moaned loudly.

"Jane I", she started but I cut her off by kissing her again. I didn't want her to speak; I just wanted to enjoy her for a while until she probably denied me. I moaned when she bucked against my knee; I caught her hand intertwining my fingers with hers. I needed to feel her desperately even if it was the last time.

**Woo talk about a hot chapter. :P I hope that made up for being gone so long. Please review! Laters!**


End file.
